<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon and the Senshi by Marvey4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348277">The Dragon and the Senshi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvey4/pseuds/Marvey4'>Marvey4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga), Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvey4/pseuds/Marvey4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a typical day for Natsu Dragneel when a call for help from an mysterious woman drags him in the modern Tokyo. How will the mage of Fairy Tail deal with living in a big city, fighting female demons with odd outfits and hopelessly romantic teenage girls? Eventual Natsu/Michiru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Kaiou Michiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer:<br/>Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics<br/>Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics</strong>
</p><p>"Talking"<br/>'Thinking'<br/><em>Flashback</em></p><p>The Dragon and the Senshi Prologue</p><p>In a place where time does not transcend, somewhere between the past, the present, and the future, lies the Gate of Space and Time. A portal that few know of its existence and even fewer are aware of how it can be used.</p><p>This gate is guarded by one individual. The Soldier of the Afterlife and Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. The daughter of Chronos, a woman who has lived many lives, seemingly immortal as she has always remained loyal to her post as the Gatekeeper in the years to pass.</p><p>Now, that guardian stands in front of the gate, observing the planet Earth and specifically one blond haired teenager that lives in the country of Japan.</p><p>"Sailor Moon." She whispered as the girl is seen attending a class at school, or rather sleeping on her desk.</p><p>"The princess has managed to defeat the forces of darkness and stop the evil from covering the world two times so far, stopping enemies from the past and the future."</p><p>"However-" She added as the image switches to one of five girls clad in sailor outfits fighting what looked like a female demon. "This time the enemy is stronger. Sailor Moon almost lost the Silver Crystal during their first encounter with a Daimon. If not for Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's interference, this would not end well."</p><p>The guardian of time started to move as she approached the gate.</p><p>"The Outer Senshi are not willing to work together with the Inner, instead focusing on their own mission." She said, this time with a slight tint of worry in her voice. "But Sailor Moon and the rest will need assistance in the battles to come."</p><p>"I can understand your distress, Pluto." The guardian heard as she turned to see a blond haired woman. Her hair, although being tied in two buns which extended to pigtails, reached the ground, and she was wearing a pink strapless dress which toned her perfect figure.</p><p>"Neo-Queen Serenity." The guardian of time made to bow, but the queen stopped her.</p><p>"Please, Pluto, there is no need for formalities." Serenity said with a kind smile.</p><p>"Apologies, my queen. I'll probably never get used to informality." Pluto admitted as she stood up.</p><p>"I understand." The blond haired woman said, smiling with a tone of sadness before her expression grew sharper. "I know the source of your worries, Pluto. It bothers me as well."</p><p>The Soldier of the Afterlife turned serious again, her eyes meeting the queen's.</p><p>"I can't leave the Gate of Time and Space, not yet at least. And even with Sailor Moon's new transformation, I can't help but have doubts about the Senshi's success." She said as she touched the gate.</p><p>"I have a solution to that, though it may collide with the Taboo." Serenity said as Pluto perked up.</p><p>"The Taboo?" Pluto asked as Serenity nodded.</p><p>"We could send someone else to assist the Senshi, someone strong enough to combat this new threat." The queen said.</p><p>"Someone else?" Pluto wondered, confusion evident on her face. "I don't understand. Is there a warrior on the solar system that can really assist the Senshi?"</p><p>Serenity smiled as she extended her hand towards the orb that Pluto was observing earlier, causing it to glow.</p><p>"Behold, my dear Pluto." She urged, as the guardian of time approached the orb. Her eyes widened when she saw a rose haired teenager using fire to combat a taller man who used lightning.</p><p>"This man is from another dimension!" Pluto exclaimed as Serenity nodded.</p><p>"His father is an acquaintance of mine. He already agreed with this, should his son accept this quest." The queen informed Pluto, who looked more closely.</p><p>"I know this man, I've seen him before." The guardian noted as the teen let a dragon-like roar.</p><p>"You have seen him in your visions. Is that right?" Serenity said as Pluto nodded.</p><p>"I see. Maybe he can actually help us. However, what should I do if he does decline our request? We can't let someone from another realm know about all this." The Soldier of the Afterlife said with doubt in her voice.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about that, Pluto. I know that he is an honourable young man. He will surely accept." Serenity said as she starting walking back to the gate.</p><p>"If you are not sure of what to do, just pay him a visit and see the kind of person that he is." The queen added before she vanished, leaving Pluto alone in her thoughts.</p><p>'So it is him after all?'</p><hr/><p>"ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed before he got punched by a random Fairy Tail mage.</p><p>"Natsu has been sneezing for some time now." Lucy said with concern as she looked at the guild's usual brawls.</p><p>"Aye. He probably got a cold." Happy said while munching a fish.</p><p>"You bastard!" The fire dragon slayer shouted as he jumped back and punched his fellow guildmate with such force, that the mage flew all the way across the guild and to the face of an extremely annoyed iron dragon slayer.</p><p>"What's that, Salamander? You wanna fight?" Gajeel said as he lashed at his fellow dragon slayer.</p><p>"That's for before, you Iron Head!" The rose haired teen said and the two dragon slayers met in the middle of the hall.</p><p>"They really enjoy fighting each other, don't they?" Wendy noted as she sitting at the bar next to the blonde while drinking some juice.</p><p>"What do you expect from those two knuckleheads?" Charle said with a nonchalant expression.</p><p>"Now, now, you don't have to be hard on them, Charle. Everyone likes a good fight every now and then." Mirajane, the beautiful barmaid and S Class mage of Fairy Tail, said while wiping an already clean glass.</p><p>"It can get pretty annoying at times though. Especially when good booze is wasted." Cana said before downing a pint of beer.</p><p>"Cana is right, they should learn some disciple eventually." Erza said while eating a piece of cheesecake. Suddenly, a table was sent flipping at the redhead, which resulted in the cake falling to the floor and Erza staring at the "carnage" in shock.</p><p>"My- my cake!" The requip mage stuttered as Lucy's eyes widened.</p><p>"Uh oh." The blonse said, taking a step back as the redhead started emitting a devilish aura.</p><p>"Who's responsible for that?" She shouted as she joined the fray, knocking out mages with each strike.</p><p>"You finally joined the brawl, Erza! I've been waiting for you!" Natsu shouted as he dashed towards the redhead.</p><p>"We are still not done, you bastard!" Gajeel shouted when he realized that Natsu ditched him.</p><p>"Was it you, Natsu?" Erza said as she turned to the rose haired mage, who let his guard down in confusion, resulting in getting uppedcutted out of the guild.</p><p>"Wait, what did I do?" The dragon slayer's voice echoed as he disappeared in the distance.</p><p>"Erza-san can be pretty scary sometimes." Wendy said.</p><p>"That's an understatement." Lucy deadpanned. Soon the brawl was over due to Erza's interference.</p><hr/><p>The night had fallen in the city of Magnolia as the shops started closing for the day. The sky was clear and a sense of serenity was all over the place. That serenity was abruptly disturbed when a certain dragon slayer crashed to the ground.</p><p>"Ouch! Damn, that Erza has a strong punch." Natsu said as he slowly crawled out of the crater that was formed from the impact. The fire dragon slayer dusted himself as he looked in the distance.</p><p>"Boy, did she sent me far. And she thought that I did something to her?" The rose haired teen said before he rubbed his stomach. "I wonder if Mira is busy. All that brawling made me hungry."</p><p>Suddenly his eyes widened, and his enhanced hearing picked up a faint whispering.</p><p>"Who's there?" The dragon slayer said as he turned around to see an empty street.</p><p>"Must have been my imagination." Natsu blinked as he turned to leave when he heard the whispering once again.</p><p>Natsu.</p><p>'There it is again.' The rose haired teen thought as he turned around and started running down the street. 'It's getting stronger.'</p><p>It was clear now that someone was calling him. The voice, though strange, sounded familiar to the dragon slayer, and he sped up, eventually finding himself outside of Magnolia, in the west forest.</p><p>'The voice is gone. What's going on here?' Natsu thought while looking around the forest. The dragon slayer continued searching for quite some time until he caught up a familiar scent.</p><p>"Natsu! Where are you?" He heard as he looked up to see his feline friend Happy.</p><p>"Happy! I'm down here!" The rose haired teen called so that the blue cat can hear him. The Exceed noticed his partner and he descended to meet him.</p><p>"Where have you been, Natsu? Lucy and Wendy were worried after Erza beat you." Happy said once he reached Natsu.</p><p>"Hey! She didn't beat me! It was one lucky punch and, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine." The rose haired teen said while pointing at himself.</p><p>"It's been more than two hours since Erza kicked you out, Natsu. Everyone expected you to just barge in shortly after and be back at it." The blue Exceed said while shrugging.</p><p>"And I would have come right away but then I heard something." Natsu retorted, muttering the last part.</p><p>"Something?" Happy looked curious as he kept flying around the rose haired teen. Before Natsu could reply, he heard his name again.</p><p>"There it is again!" He said as he abruptly turned, noticing Lisanna and her older brother Elfman.</p><p>"Hey, Natsu! Happy!" The white haired girl happily waved at the pair.</p><p>"Lisanna!" Happy exclaimed with excitement as he flew straight to his mother figure's open hug.</p><p>"Yo, Natsu. What are you doing out here?" Elfman asked.</p><p>"I was looking for something... but never mind that, let's go to the guild." Natsu quickly responded, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lisanna.</p><p>"Is everything okay, Natsu? You look restless." The white haired girl noted with concern.</p><p>"Everything's fine." Natsu said with a grin. "I'm just thinking that you two must be tired from the mission."</p><p>"True men never get tired." Elfman proudly said, making Lisanna giggle.</p><p>"At any rate, Natsu is right. It's getting late too." The white haired girl said as the four mages made their way to the guild.</p><p>Unknown to them, a figure was observing the Fairy Tail mages.</p><p>'Natsu Dragneel huh?'</p><hr/><p>"Natsu."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Hey, Natsu."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"NATSU!"</p><p>The rose haired snapped out of his reverie, which resulted in him falling from his stool face first.</p><p>"Why are you yelling at me, Lucy? I'm right in front of you." Natsu said as he got up while rubbing his forehead.</p><p>"Because she's been trying to get your attention for quite some time, you idiot. Did you finally burn what's left of your brain?" Gray said with a smirk.</p><p>"What was that, Popsicle? And when did you get back anyway?" Natsu asked with a mix of annoyance and confusion.</p><p>"I've been here before you returned with Elfman and Lisanna." Gray replied, the smirk turning into a frown. "Now I'm really worried about your brain."</p><p>"Will you stop talking about my brain? I'm just thinking, that's all." The rose haired teen said, surprising most of the mages who were around.</p><p>"Did Natsu just admit to thinking of things?" Macao asked in disbelief.</p><p>"I see age hasn't made you more eloquent, my friend." Wakaba snarked.</p><p>"Our Natsu is acting like a grown up." Cana sluggishly said as she wrapped her left arm around the rose haired teen's neck.</p><p>"I think you had more than enough booze for today, Cana." Lisanna sweatdropped, while Elfman vividly nodded.</p><p>"A man doesn't get dizzy by alcohol. He is the one who makes the alcohol dizzy." The white haired man said, nodding more emphatically.</p><p>"How can you do that?" Lucy deadpanned, before she noticed Natsu's faraway expression.</p><p>Soon after that, everyone went back to their businesses, while the blonde approached the uncharacteristically silent Natsu.</p><p>"Hey, Natsu." She said softly, gaining her teammate's attention.</p><p>"Huh? Hey, Lucy." Natsu said as he looked at his blonde friend.</p><p>"You mind if I sit here?" Lucy asked in a somewhat hesitant tone which wasn't noticed by the rose haired teen.</p><p>"Suit yourself." Natsu said before he leaned back on the wall.</p><p>Lucy observed her friend who seemed to be deeply in thought. The rose haired teen looked at the ceiling for a while, so Lucy got in front of him and this time he didn't miss her worried expression.</p><p>"What is it, Lucy?" He asked.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Natsu? You seem a bit off since you returned with Lisanna and Elfman." Lucy said, her voice mirroring her expression.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just thinking." The rose haired teen said. Lucy pouted as she got even closer.</p><p>"Is it about Igneel?" She asked. Natsu sighed before he locked eyes with the blond girl next to him.</p><p>"This is gonna sound crazy, but, lately, I've been hearing voices." He said eventually.</p><p>"Voices? Telling you what?" Lucy asked with curiosity.</p><p>"Like a whispering. Like-" Natsu said before he paused for a moment.</p><p>"Like someone is calling me." He added as Lucy looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Calling you? Like from a distance?" The celestial spirit mage said as Natsu looked in thought.</p><p>"It was like that at first, but today it was more intense. I heard someone calling my name, and then I found Lisanna, but I don't think it was her. The voice sounded deeper, more mature." The rose haired teen mused.</p><p>'I've never seen Natsu so deep in thought about something.' Lucy thought as she looked at her friend.</p><p>"Thank you, Lucy. I already feel better after sharing this with someone." Natsu said as he suddenly got up, his trademark grin back on his face.</p><p>"Yosh. Where is that stripper? I feel like fighting now." The dragon slayer said as he started looking for Gray.</p><p>'Whatever it is you are dealing with, you will definitely find a solution to it, Natsu.' Lucy thought with a smile as she looked at the her friend challenging Gray to armwrestling.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Natsu opened his eyes, finding himself in a place surrounded by mist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where am I? This looks nothing like Lucy's apartment." The rose haired teen noted as he got up and looked around. There was nothing in sight for what seemed like kilometers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lucy! Happy! Where are you?" Natsu shouted as he walked around. The ground felt cold and humid, and the rose haired teen realised that he was barefoot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Damn it! I can't even see where I'm going.' He thought as he narrowed his eyes, recognising some sort of a building ahead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Finally. Is anyone there?" Natsu shouted once again in hopes of finding someone to help him. Suddenly he froze on his tracks as he noticed hostile movement ahead.</em>
</p><p><em>'Someone's coming.' The dragon slayer thought, bracing himself for a fight. His instincts came true as a purple sphere came his way, and he</em> <em> jumped back to avoid the attack, which was seemingly absorbed by the ground.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Who's there?"The dragon slayer angrily demanded as a shadow emerged from the mist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All who break the Taboo must be eliminated!" A woman's cold voice was heard, and Natsu took in the appearance of his attacker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was clad in a sleeveless white sailor fuku, adorned with a black skirt and boots, a black ribbon styled V with a jewel hanging from the choker. Long dark green hair framed her pretty facial features, and her purple eyes bore with fury as she stared at the dragon slayer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked in confusion. His eyes widened as the sailor warrior readied a long steel rod, which was shaped like a heart in its upper tip. The red orb, which was located in the center of the heart, glowed as the warrior spun the rod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DEAD SCREAM!" The woman whispered as the same purple sphere from earlier was launched from the rod directly at Natsu.</em>
</p><p><em>"KARYU NO KAGITSUME!" The fire dragon slayer yelled as he used the fire on is legs to propel himself in the air, dodging the sphere. He then used the momentum to flip and land on t</em> <em>he mysterious woman with an axe kick.</em> <em> The sailor warrior brought her rod up just in time to block his attack, and followed by pushing him back. Natsu landed on his legs and quickly went back on the offensive, this time with a series of punches, but his mysterious opponent dodged with grace. As Natsu locked eyes with the beautiful sailor warrior, he noticed a strange expression on her face which caused him to jump </em> <em>back and drop his stance.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Who are you? And what is this place?" He asked in a calmer tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The green haired woman didn't answer right away, instead she still stood on her guard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why did you stop fighting? I am trying to kill you." She enquired, sounding confused.</em>
</p><p><em>"I may not be the brightest person, but at least I can tell when someone is actually after my life." N</em> <em>atsu noted, surprising the sailor warrior. "Frankly though, I'm not sure what's going on or where am I so, will you tell me what's the deal here?"</em></p><p>
  <em>'That's quite observant of him. I think I'm starting to see why the queen recommended him. The question is; will he help us?' She thought as she slowly dropped her fighting stance.</em>
</p><p><em>"Very well then, I shall explain why you are here, Natsu Dragneel." The green haired woman said. "</em> <em>You are aware that there are worlds besides your own, correct?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"You mean like Edolas?" Natsu asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, and no. This-" The sailor warrior started while the fog vanished, revealing an endless dome as Natsu noticed that they were standing at a path of light. "Is the Gate of Time and Space."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Time and Space?" The rose haired teen muttered before his eyes widened in realization. "So you are…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Guardian of the Gate? Precisely. My name is Sailor Pluto." The warrior of the Afterlife said as Natsu took a moment to deal with what he just heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was going to say like Mystogan, but a Guardian? Edolas didn't have a guardian." The rose haired teen pondered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's because Earthland and Edolas were connected via the Anima, an alternate way which could be used only between those two realms." Pluto explained as Natsu let a long "Oh." to show that he understood the difference.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But that still doesn't explain why am I here now. It's been less than a week since we returned from Edolas." He said, making the sailor warrior give him a half smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I have a request for you." She said as she motioned the young mage to come closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Observe." Pluto urged as a transparent blue orb appeared in front of them. Natsu did as she told him and looked at the sphere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Earthland and Edolas are not the only realms in the world, Natsu Dragneel. In the realm of the Milky Way there's a new danger; daimons that desire to destroy the planet Earth in the Sol System." The sailor warrior explained as the orb showed scenes of girls in sailor outfits fighting with demonic looking women.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This enemy is stronger than I anticipated, and I fear for the planet's protectors' survival, the Sailor Senshi. However, I can't abandon my post as the Guardian of Time and Space in order to help them."Pluto added as Natsu looked back at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sailor Senshi? You mean these girls?" The rose haired teen asked as he pointed at the girls in the orb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pluto nodded as she looked at Natsu with a serious expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What I request from you is this; I will help you go to Japan where the Senshi reside, and you will ensure that they successfully manage to defeat this new threat, preferably with as few casualties as possible." The guardian of the gate said as Natsu's eyes widened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about my world? What about my comrades? I can't just disappear without a word and leave them like this!" He exclaimed as Pluto looked down, smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So it is true, your bonds with your comrades are strong. Well, lucky for us, there is a small... loophole that can help you in that case." The green haired woman said as she looked up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am not sure how is this possible, but the time flows much slower in Earthland than the Sol System." She added as Natsu was once again confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? I don't get it." The rose haired teen said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Simply put, a year in Earth is the equivalent of a day in Earthland." Pluto clarified with a wry smile as Natsu grinned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then what are we waiting for? I'll kick the daimons' asses and help those Sailor Senshi!" The dragon slayer declared as he bumped his fists.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's what I was hoping to hear." Pluto said as she went towards the gate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beware though; this world is completely different from yours. Magic is not widely spread, it's more of a legend, and most people fear it, so you are going to have to keep a low profile while you are there. Don't use your powers openly unless it's absolutely necessary." The warrior of the Afterlife added as she placed the rod on the gate, opening it in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Got it." Natsu said as he approached the gate. He was about to enter the gate when he turned to the sailor warrior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where am I going again?" He asked with a funny look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To the capital of Japan. Its name is Tokyo." Pluto said as Natsu nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks. Alright, I'll be going now." The dragon slayer said as he was soon enveloped by the light of the path.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good luck, Natsu Dragneel. May fate be with you." Pluto said as the gate closed.</em>
</p><hr/><p><span class="u"> <strong>Author's Note:</strong> </span> <strong> Hello there, Marvey here. I found this site from someone at discord who shared their Trails of Cold Steel story and thought, hey, why not post something as well? This one is a story that I've written a while ago, so updates will be frequent.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer:<br/>Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics<br/>Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics</strong>
</p><p>"Talking"<br/>'Thinking'<br/><em>Flashback</em></p><p>The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 1</p><p>
  <em>The moment Natsu entered the gate, he was engulfed by an overwhelming light. The rose haired teen had to put his hand in front of his face, trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness, before he kept walking forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'It is a completely different feeling from the time I went to Edolas. At that time, we were pulled into the vortex. But this...' He thought as the scenery suddenly changed into green plains.</em>
</p><p>'This feeling is actually… calming.'</p><p>Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling like he just woke up from a refreshing sleep. However, when he opened his eyes, he realised that he was in mid air while there was a cliff behind him.</p><p>"What the...?" The rose haired teen exclaimed before he started falling. As he was comically flapping his hands while descending to the ground, he twisted his body in order to face downwards and gathered magic in his mouth.</p><p>"KARYU NO HOKO!" Natsu yelled as he threw a fire breath to the ground so that he can curb his descend. Of course, that barely had any effect, and the rose haired teen smashed to the ground nonetheless.</p><p>"Ow. This is the second time I fall from a high place this day. And here I thought this ride would be smoother." He commented as he came out of the Natsu-shaped hole and got up.</p><p>"Ya alright there, son?" An elderly man asked as he approached the rose haired teen while pulling his cart. "That looked like a nasty fall."</p><p>"I've had worse, old man." Natsu said as he dusted himself. "You know the way to Tokyo?" He added as the old man looked surprised.</p><p>"You don't know how to go to Tokyo? How did get here? Is this one of those amnesia cases they've been talking about on the news? Or maybe, you must be from a far place, son." He mumbled to himself as he inspected the rose haired teen.</p><p>"Maybe from an Arab country, based on what you wear." The old man added as he sat in a thinking pose.</p><p>It was Natsu's turn to be confused.</p><p>'Arab?' He thought before he quickly shook his head.</p><p>"Anyway, old man! The way to the Tokyo?" The rose haired teen asked again while waving his hand in front of the old man.</p><p>The old man snapped out of his mumblings and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Ahem, yes, the way to Tokyo. If you walk that road, you'll see the Tamagawa. Follow the river's flow and you'll find yourself in Tokyo. It's a really big city to miss." He said as he pointed at a road to his left.</p><p>"I can give you a ride if you want to." The old man suggested with a grin as the rose haired teen shivered.</p><p>"I'll be fine with walking, but thanks anyway." Natsu quickly said before he sprinted towards the road that the old man showed him.</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe he was an alien." He heard the old man say before he ran faster.</p><p>'I must be careful with transportation. Wendy is not here to help me now.' The rose haired teen mused, feeling his stomach turn just from the thought of using transportation.</p><hr/><p>"Whoa! This city is huge!" Natsu exclaimed as he walked around Tokyo. The rose haired teen vividly looked from left to right, trying to take in the sights. Without realising it, he started walking in the middle of a street as a car sped directly at him. Natsu's eyes widened, and he barely jumped on the pedestrian street while the driver of the car slowed down and looked at him.</p><p>"Watch where you are going, you crazy kei freak!" He shouted as he angrily shook his hand.</p><p>"Hey, you are the one driving like a maniac!" Natsu shouted back before he took a look at the car.</p><p>'Is that an actual vehicle?' He thought as he noticed the car's slick design. The mage stood still, thinking back on what Pluto told him.</p><p>
  <em>"B</em>
  <em>eware though; this world is completely different from yours. Magic is not widely spread, it's more of a legend, and most people fear it, so you are going to have to keep a low profile while you are there. Don't use your powers openly unless it's absolutely necessary."</em>
</p><p>'The difference is not only in the use of magic. It'd be obvious even to someone who doesn't have magic that there's no flow of it in this place. Everything looks completely different as well. Why would they make walls of glass?' Natsu thought when he realised something important.</p><p>'I didn't ask Pluto how to find the Sailor Senshi.' He inwardly screamed as he looked to the sky.</p><p>"UGH! I don't know where to go!" The rose haired teen suddenly shouted, belatedly realising that people around were already looking at him with weird looks on their faces due to the scene that he made earlier, and now he got even more attention.</p><p>"Haha, I just had an epiphany." Natsu said with as he nervously laughed. Most of the citizens around went back to their businesses, while some people muttered disapproving things that only thanks to his enhanced hearing was Natsu able to distinguish them, like how disrespectful the new generation is.</p><p>'Though it's unlike me, I have to keep low, at least until I find those girls. And I'll probably need to get some new clothes since I stand out too much in what I wear.' The mage thought before he noticed a blue haired girl wearing a uniform near him.</p><p>"Ah, are you ok, sir?" She hesitantly asked as if she was afraid that he'll start shouting again.</p><p>"Hehe, my yelling was rather unusual huh?" Natsu chuckled as he scratched his head.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, eh…" The blue haired girl said before she paused for a moment.</p><p>"Natsu." The rose haired teen added with a grin. The blue haired girl gave him a shy smile before she introduced herself.</p><p>"Ami. Don't worry about it, Natsu-san. Everyone has his awkward moments." Ami said before her watch started beeping. The blue haired girl hastily covered it and nervously laughed, while Natsu blinked.</p><p>"Excuse me, Natsu-san, I just remembered I have some business to attend to."</p><p>And with that she took off, leaving a confused Natsu behind.</p><p>"What was that about? The people are weird here." The rose haired teen noted, before he picked up a girl's scream.</p><p>'Someone's in trouble.' He realised and, without a second thought, rushed to where he heard the screaming.</p><p>"Passing through!" Natsu shouted as he tried to move past the crowd.</p><p>'There's no end to them. Just how crowded is this city? Not to mention that I don't even know where I'm going in the first place.' The dragon slayer thought as moved away from the crowd and crossed a backstreet.</p><p>'But, if it's one of these daimons, then one of the Sailor Senshi will be there too. I can't ignore it.'</p><hr/><p>"Is something wrong, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked to her communicator once Natsu was out of earshot.</p><p>"A daimon has just attacked a girl. The others are on their way here too." Usagi said before she let out a high pitched scream. "Hurry!"</p><p>"Right. I'm on my way." Ami said as hid in an alley, then took out a blue pen and held it above her head.</p><p>"MERCURY PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" The bluenette yelled as she was enveloped by a light.</p><p>Her outfit changed into a shorter blue short skirt with light blue bow tied in her back and around the waist, blue boots that reached her knees, a sleeveless sailor shirt, blue collar with a deep blue crystal in the middle of a light blue bow, and white elbow length gloves as a golden tiara appeared on her forehead.</p><p>The transformed Sailor Senshi then resumed her running, and she eventually found her comrade, Sailor Moon, fighting a demonic woman who was wearing a pineapple suit.</p><p>"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The Soldier of Wisdom yelled as droplets of water spun around her. She then gathered the droplets into one small wave which she sent towards the daimon, freezing it in the process.</p><p>"Mercury! You came just in time." Sailor Moon happily exclaimed when she saw Sailor Mercury arriving. The bluenette smiled at her friend, before she turned to the daimon and went for another attack. However the monster easily melted the ice.</p><p>"You thought that would hold me-ba?" The daimon said with an evil smirk as both Senshi stood, surprised.</p><p>"No way." Sailor Moon exclaimed as the daimon took out a fruit.</p><p>"Now I'm going to take care of the disturbances…" She started saying before a rose appeared seemingly out of nowhere and struck her in the face, stopping her attack.</p><p>"My face-ba!" The daimon said as she stepped back while holding her face.</p><p>The Sailor Senshi looked up as a tall man stood on the roof of a building. He was wearing a black tuxedo, top hat and a white mask that only covered the eyes while his black cape was flowing.</p><p>"Villains who don't understand the importance of a maiden's romantic feelings have no place to toy with her pure heart! Return it now!" The masked man declared.</p><p>"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon called.</p><p>"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen urged the blonde, who nodded in return.</p><p>"Right!" She said as she took out a pink rod with a yellow gem on the bottom, a pink circle, then a short piece of rod with two small yellow stars on it, a gold base with a yellow crescent moon, and a gold crown-looking piece on top. A light yellow ribbon was behind the base. On top was a red heart with gold border. A silver gem was in the middle of the heart surrounded by a golden border and four red gems surround the gem. A crown with a white pearl was on top of the heart.</p><p>"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yelled as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped, the crystal in the rod glowing. Finally a wave of hearts came out of the crystal which were then launched at the disoriented daimon.</p><p>"Lovely!" The daimon yelled as it disintegrated into a white egg and a purple like crystal.</p><p>"We did it!" Sailor Moon said as she went and picked up the heart.</p><p>"Now to return the crystal to the poor girl." She said as Sailor Mercury nodded.</p><hr/><p>After running into plenty dead ends and forcing his way through even more crowds, Natsu managed to get close to a place where he was feeling some sort of magic activated. However, when he arrived at the scene, all he saw was the blue haired girl from before standing there with two other girls who wore the same uniform as her.</p><p>The one on her left had short brown hair, while the one on her right had long blond hair styled in two buns which extended to twintails. What caught the dragon slayer's interest was that the brown haired girl looked like she just woke up from a long sleep. The brunette said something to them before she left, her movement was heavy and slurry though.</p><p>'That's odd.' Natsu thought as Ami turned to look at him.</p><p>"Oh. Hey, Natsu-san!" The bluenette said as she waved her hand at the rose haired teen.</p><p>"Yo, eh, Ami, right?" Natsu waved back as he approached the girls.</p><p>"Who's that, Ami-chan?" Usagi curiously asked when she saw Natsu. The blonde then put her hand in front of her mouth as she took a dramatic pose.</p><p>"Don't tell me. Is he your boyfriend?" She comically asked, making the bluenette blush.</p><p>"It- it's not like that. I've only just met him today." Ami explained, getting more flustered.</p><p>Usagi let a long "Oh!" as she turned to the rose haired teen.</p><p>"My name is Tsukino Usagi. I am in the same class as Ami-chan." The blonde greeted him with a big smile.</p><p>"Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." He said while grinning.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Natsu-san?" Ami asked as Natsu turned his attention to her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"</p><p>"What? Oh." Natsu said as he scratched his head. "No luck yet. I'm new to Tokyo, so I don't know where to go." He sheepishly added.</p><p>"You are new here? How did you get to Tokyo then?" Usagi quickly asked curiously.</p><p>'With a portal.' Was Natsu's immediate thought, but he pushed that one to the back of his head.</p><p>"By transportation?" He answered instead, making the girls giggle.</p><p>"You are a funny one, Natsu-san. How else could you come here?" Ami asked.</p><p>"You don't wanna know.' Natsu thought, mentally wincing at his fall from the cliff.</p><p>"Ah! It's getting dark! My mom will kill me if I don't get home soon." Usagi suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>"I have to go home as well." Ami said.</p><p>"Wait." Natsu said as the girls turned to him. "Do you know somewhere I can stay for the night?"</p><p>The two girls stood in thought before Usagi leaned forward and whispered something in Ami's ear.</p><p>"Eh? You think she will agree?" Ami exclaimed as the blonde nodded.</p><p>"She'll agree if I explain the situation to her, probably." Usagi reassured the bluenette, who looked conflicted for a moment before she smiled.</p><p>"It can't hurt to ask her, I suppose. I'll leave this in your capable hands." She said as the two girls turned to the confused Natsu.</p><p>"I'll escort you to a friend's house. You can spent the night there." Usagi brightly said.</p><p>"And that friend of yours will accept a total stranger?" Natsu asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. She will definitely take you in." Usagi said as she grabbed the rose haired teen's arm and started pulling him, causing him to sweatdrop. Natsu turned to Ami, but the blue haired girl was already out of sight.</p><p>'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.' The rose haired teen wondered, unaware that he was actually getting closer to his target.</p><hr/><p>To say that Natsu was surprised, and a bit of awestruck, when he looked at the place where he would stay for the night, according to Usagi at least, was an understatement.</p><p>"Is that a temple?" He asked. Usagi, who was panting due to the fact that they ran up the stairs, nodded before she went and started knocking the door.</p><p>"Rei-chan? Are you inside, Rei-chan?" She shouted while still knocking. The door quickly opened as a raven haired girl dressed in a traditional kimono opened the door. If Natsu knew any better, he would say that the girl looked annoyed, especially since Usagi almost punched her with her banging.</p><p>"Usagi? What are you doing here so late? We have school tomorrow." She asked, causing the blonde to pout.</p><p>"You don't have to remind me that." She mumbled before she regained her enthusiasm.</p><p>"Anyway, have I told you how cute you look in that kimono?" Usagi started as Rei narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Do you want to ask me a favor?" The raven haired girl asked.</p><p>'She saw right through her.' Natsu thought as he sweatdropped, while Usagi nervously laughed.</p><p>"Of course not. You're so silly, Rei-chan." The blond said as Rei started glaring at her. "Okay you are right. I'm here for a favor."</p><p>Rei simply sighed in response.</p><p>"Go on." The raven haired girl said.</p><p>"Ah, I-need-you-to-offer-a-friend-of-mine-a-place-for-the-night, thank-you-very-much-Rei-sama!" Usagi quickly said, causing Rei to blink.</p><p>"Hahaha, for a moment I thought you asked me to let someone I probably don't even know in my house for the night." The raven haired girl said as she started laughing, while Usagi stared at her with what could only be described as her serious look. "You are not joking."</p><p>"Yo." Natsu greeted, appearing out of nowhere, as Rei let a girly scream and jumped back.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" The raven haired girl asked as she blushed, noticing the rose haired teen's outfit.</p><p>"This is Natsu. He just got in Tokyo and he doesn't have anywhere to stay for the night. Please, Rei-chan." Usagi said as she used her infamous "puppy eyes".</p><p>"Ah, I don't know about this." Rei said, looking anywhere but the weird duo in front of her.</p><p>"Pretty please!" Usagi exclaimed while Natsu grinned. Rei sighed once again.</p><p>"Alright, he can stay. But just for the night." She relented as Usagi jumped in the air.</p><p>"Yahoo! Mission complete!" She said before she looked at the time.</p><p>"I really have to go home, bye!" The blonde added before she ran like the wind.</p><p>Natsu looked at the direction that Usagi took, before he turned at Rei.</p><p>"So, are you a priestess or something?" He curiously asked. The raven haired looked at the rose haired teen and fekt her cheecks reddening again.</p><p>'Who walks around in these clothes? Did they rob him or something? Okay, focus Rei, he is just a random guy. You are only doing Usagi a favor.' She thought before she motioned the rose haired to enter.</p><p>"Take off your sandals and place them on the shelf there. And be quiet, my grandpa and our assistant are sleeping." 'Thank god.' She mentally added.</p><p>"Sure." Natsu said as he did as she told him and followed her. While they walked in silence, his nose picked up a smell that Natsu would expect from a temple. Soon enough they passed from a big room where the dragon slayer noticed a fire burning.</p><p>'Must resist urge to eat the fire.' Natsu repeated in his head in order to control himself. He was so focused with his mantra that he almost bumped into Rei, who stopped and turned to face him.</p><p>"Earth to Natsu-san!" The raven haired girl said one more time, making Natsu snap.</p><p>"Fire!" The dragon slayer said, making Rei sweatdrop.</p><p>"Okaaaay. This is were you'll sleep. There's a futon inside, which I hope you'll find confortable." The raven haired girl said as Natsu nodded.</p><p>"Got it. Thanks for letting me sleep here. You are a lifesaver, Rei." The dragon slayer said as he grinned once again.</p><p>"Don't mention it. My room is just across the hall. But don't get any funny ideas while I'm sleeping, got it?" Rei said as her face had an expression that Natsu was very familiar with from his past experiences of barging into Lucy's apartment.</p><p>"Aye sir! Goodnight!" Natsu said as he got in the room.</p><p>Rei wished the rose haired teen goodnight back and was about to return to her room when it hit her.</p><p>'How does Usagi even know this guy!?'</p><hr/><p>Rei kneeled in front of the fire, her expression one of concentration. After a moment she started going through some hand signs.</p><p>"Rin – Byou – Tou – Sha – Kai – Jin – Retsu – Zai – Zen!" She whispered as the fire intensified. Just then, Rei had another vision.</p><p>
  <em>Rei stood at the top of a hill, observing the city. Everything was frozen like time had stopped, and the sky was black. Suddenly, time moved again, and Tokyo was consumed by what looked like a hurricane. The statues of the civilians, as well as her transformed comrades, shattered in pieces as the hurricane swallowed everything in its path. Rei could only stare in despair, before a light from behind forced her to look back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you the Messiah?" She found herself asking as a vague figure stood before her. She knew that the figure would not answer, she had seen this vision before. However, what she didn't expect was to hear a roar, as a red dragon got in front of her, as if to try and protect her from the incoming threat.</em>
</p><p>Rei opened her eyes as the vision abruptly ended. The young miko found herself panting as she looked at the fire.</p><p>"The vision was different this time. What could possibly create that change?" She muttered to herself as she looked at the direction Natsu was sleeping.</p><p>'Could it be that man?'</p><hr/><p>When Natsu made sure that Rei was out of earshot, he sighed as he took off his scarf and carefully folded it before he placed it on a shelf. The rose haired teen then unfolded the futon and lied on it, as he recalled what happened so far.</p><p>'What a day! Tokyo is one crazy city. It's not gonna be easy finding those Sailor Senshi. Aaah, what are you saying, Natsu? You'll find them in no time. And then you'll find somewhere to stay and a way to make some money because you can't go around beating dark guilds here.' He thought as he stretched.</p><p>'This will be a longer mission than I thought. Then again, I do feel like there was progress today for some reason.' He added in his train of thought before sleep took over him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>At the same time, at the Gate of Time and Space, Sailor Pluto observed the events of the day through her crystal orb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Things are moving faster than I anticipated. Natsu has somehow met three of the inner Sailor Senshi on his first day in Tokyo. Now that he is acquainted with them, he is bound to run into a daimon one of these days. The question is, what will happen then?" She said to herself as she moved from the orb.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer:<br/>Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics<br/>Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics</strong>
</p><p>"Talking"<br/>'Thinking'<br/><em>Flashback</em></p><p>The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 2</p><p>Natsu woke up to the inviting smell of a strong flame that came from somewhere in the temple. The dragon slayer got up as if he was sleepwalking and started moving sluggishly towards the source. With the stealth skills of a master thief, the rose haired teen found himself in the main hall, where the sacred fire was burning brightly.</p><p>'No one will notice if I eat some of it.' He thought mischievously as he took a large "bite" from the flames.</p><p>"Hoho! This is really tasty!" Natsu enthusiastically exclaimed as he closed his eyes, savouring the unique treat, and was about to return to his room and get his stuff when the door opened, revealing a yawning Rei dressed in a uniform, which consisted of a gray shirt with a black collar with red stripes on it, a red bow, a black skirt, white socks with a red stripe, and black shoes.</p><p>"Seriously, where is that Natsu-san? I'll never hear the end of it from Grandpa if he sees him here." She wondered aloud as she opened her eyes, only to see the guy she was searching for right in front of her.</p><p>"Good morning, Rei!" Natsu enthusiastically greeted as the raven haired girl stood in surprise momentarily, before she snapped and quickly approached the rose haired teen.</p><p>"Natsu-san, what are you doing here? This place is for meditating…" She said as she dashed behind the rose haired teen with a panicked expression and tried to push him out of the room. However, the moment she touched Natsu, her eyes widened as the vision of the dragon from last night flashed to her mind.</p><p>'Why did I see that dragon again?' The raven haired girl thought.</p><p>"Rei, what's wrong?" Natsu asked as he vividly waved his left hand in front of Rei's face.</p><p>"Eh?" Rei blinked as she snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry, Natsu-san. I should have told you about that room yesterday." She said with a hint of embarrassment.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. No harm's done." The rose haired teen said with a grin. 'Plus, I got to eat those tasty flames.'</p><p>"Anyway, thanks for letting me sleep in, but I am looking for someone, so I should get underway with that while I'm at it." He added as Rei looked at him curiously.</p><p>"You are looking for someone?" The raven haired girl asked.</p><p>Natsu scratched his head for a moment before he sheepishly looked away.</p><p>"Yeah, though I don't have any clues on how to find them." The rose haired teen admitted. Rei sweatdropped at the rose haired teen's answer.</p><p>"Well, I have to go to school, so I can't help you with your search." The raven haired girl said while showing the leather bag that she was holding for emphasis.</p><p>"It's okay, you've done enough already." Natsu said as he nervously chuckled.</p><p>'What is school?' He instantly wondered, though he refrained from asking.</p><p>"I should go now. Good luck with your school." The rose haired teen added as he attempted to leave before he looked back.</p><p>"Which way to the exit?" He asked with a funny expression, making Rei giggle.</p><p>"Come on, I'll escort you out." She said as moved past the rose haired teen.</p><p>'Why did I see the dragon from the vision when I touched you, Natsu-san? Who are you?'</p><hr/><p>Natsu soon realised that he needed to learn how to move around Tokyo.</p><p>"Haven't I seen this sign before? Actually, there are a lot of similar signs around." He said to himself as he scratched his head.</p><p>'Oh man, I really have no clues on how to find them. My only chance will be if I just run into one of these Senshi on the road, but it's not like that will happen. Why didn't I think of this through?' The rose haired teen wondered as he started walking down the street again. 'Maybe I should start asking around if anyone has seen them. Aren't they heroes of justice or something?'</p><p>His train of thoughts was interrupted when he noticed a scene unfolding in front of him. There was a tall brunette girl on the other side of the street surrounded by couple of guys. Natsu could easily tell that the girl looked annoyed.</p><p>"Come on, Doll, you won't regret this." A tall guy with dark brown hair in a cornrows hairstyle and a thin mustache said. He had ring piercings through his left nostril and ear, linked together by a golden chain and wore an outfit which consisted of bluish gray pants and jacket over an extravagant shirt. Overall, he looked like the standard scumbag.</p><p>"For the last time, I said no! Now stop bothering me!" The girl angrily said as she tried to move away, only for the circle around her to tighten.</p><p>"You don't get it, Baby. Yoko doesn't take no for an answer. It will be better for you to just sit and enjoy this." The thug said as he slowly approached the brunette who clicked her tongue and took a fighting stance. A man went to grab her from behind, but the brunette caught him by his extended arm and slammed him to the ground. That seemed to cause the scumbags to hesitate, but they resumed circling her. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Moving so fast that no one noticed him, he jumped and roundhouse kicked the master scumbag straight in the face, breaking his glasses in the process, while the other thugs and the brunette stared in surprise.</p><p>"Yoko-chin!" one of the goons said as their leader fell on his back thanks to Natsu's kick.</p><p>"You bastard!" Another said as he hit the rose haired teen on the back of the head with a bottle, breaking it in the process. The dragon slayer leaned forward for a moment, only to look towards the thug that hit him with an angry expression, making him take a step back.</p><p>"I have told you to stop calling me Yoko-chin." Their leader said as he slowly got up before he too noticed Natsu's expression.</p><p>"That did it, you bastard!" The rose haired teen said as he headbutted the thug who attacked him.</p><p>"What is this guy?" A goon said as the rest of them moved back with frightened expressions.</p><p>"What are you doing, you idiots? Get him!" Yoko said, lifting his goons' spirits as they came at Natsu, who grinned.</p><p>"Good, I was itching for a fight anyway." The dragon slayer said as the goons fell on top of him, creating a dogpile that caused the brunette to sweatdrop.</p><p>"We got him." One of them declared before they were all sent away by the rose haired teen.</p><p>"We didn't get him." Another said as Natsu motioned for them.</p><p>"Come on, is that really your best?" He challenged while giving the goons a dark grin.</p><p>"He's a monster!" A thug cried as another tried to sneak from behind, resulting in a fast punch from the dragon slayer that sent the thug flying.</p><p>"Huh?" Natsu said as he stared back at the rest of the thugs, resulting in them running as if their lives depended on it.</p><p>"That's right, you punks. Run away!" The dragon slayer shouted at the comically running thugs. He then turned to see the brunette pouting.</p><p>"What?" Natsu asked with a confused expression.</p><p>"I could handle them on my own, you know." The tall girl said, but Natsu kept staring at her. "What?"</p><p>"You can fight?" Natsu wondered with a curious expression. The brunette blinked for a moment before she glared at him, cheeks flushed.</p><p>"What? Don't I look like I can take care of myself?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"I didn't say that." Natsu said while waving his hands in front of him defensively.</p><p>"Let me tell you, it's not the first time I had to deal with thugs. People are always after me for some reason." She continued, earning an awkward nod from Natsu who was not sure how to respond.</p><p>"Mako-chan! Natsu!"</p><p>Both teens turned their attention to the other side of the street, where a familiar blonde vividly waved at them with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>"Yo, Usagi!" Natsu waved back as the brunette looked from the rose haired teen to her blonde friend.</p><p>"You know Usagi-chan?" She asked with a surprised expression as said blonde ran towards them, while Ami, who had just appeared, walked at a slower pace.</p><p>"We met yesterday. And I wanted to introduce him to you and Minako-chan myself." Usagi admitted with a disappointed shrug.</p><p>"Right, I haven't introduced myself." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head while chuckling. "Natsu Dragneel."</p><p>"Kino Makoto." Makoto said with a smile. "Nice to meet you and thank you for the help earlier."</p><p>"No problem. Those guys were asking for it." Natsu said with grin.</p><p>"Good morning, Makoto-chan, Natsu-san." Ami greeted with a smile when she joined the three teens before she focused to the two girls. "We need to go. We'll be late for school."</p><p>"What's a school?" Natsu asked, curiosity getting the best of him. The rose haired teen was quickly met with three shocked girls.</p><p>"You don't know what school is?" Makoto asked, being the first to recover from the shock.</p><p>"There is no such thing where I come from." Natsu said almost instantly, before he mentally slapped himself for that.</p><p>'You idiot! Rei went to that school too so it must be something from this world!' He thought as Usagi jumped in front of him with excitement.</p><p>"You have no school? You are so lucky! Where are you from? I want to go to wherever you live." The blonde bombarded him with questions and Natsu sweatdropped.</p><p>"I don't think I wanna know what this school is now." The rose haired teen said, while Ami tried to calm Usagi down.</p><p>"You can come and see our school if you are so curious." Makoto said as Natsu rubbed his chin in thought.</p><p>'Why not? It's not like I know where to go.' He thought before he nodded at the brunette.</p><p>"Sure, I'll join you." He said with a grin as the four teenagers started walking.</p><hr/><p>"So where are you from, Natsu-san? This is the first time I hear of a 'no school' place." Makoto asked as the four teens walked towards school.</p><p>'Damn it, I haven't thought about that.' Natsu thought as he tried to come up with a story. He looked to his right to see a very curious Usagi and a slightly curious Makoto staring at him while Ami tried to not look as if she's curious, even though she was, causing him to nervously scratch his head at the scene.</p><p>"Uh, I'm from the countryside?" The rose haired teen answered with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"That was a bit vague, don't you think?" Makoto said as Usagi vividly nodded.</p><p>"I agree with Mako-chan." She added.</p><p>Natsu kept chuckling as he looked in the sky.</p><p>'I got it!' He thought as a lightbulb appeared on top of his head.</p><p>"I'm from a village on the southern part of Japan. It's on pretty remote island, so I decided to come to Tokyo to see what a big city looks like." The rose haired teen said, surprising even himself by the little story he made up on the spot. That seemed to satisfy the girls' curiosity for the moment since the small trip to school didn't involve much talking, except when Usagi asked Makoto what did she bring for lunch.</p><p>'Phew. This is one bullet I managed to dodge. I'll have to be more careful with the stuff I tell to people in the future.'</p><hr/><p>"Here we are, Natsu-san. Welcome to Juuban Municipal Junior High School." Ami said as the four teens stood in front of a white, tall building which was surrounded by a brick wall.</p><p>'I have no idea what that is.' Natsu thought as the school's bell rung.</p><p>"The bell rung so fast." Usagi said with a loud sigh before she regained her cheery attitude.</p><p>"Will you visit us after school is over, Natsu? We can give you a tour to the city since you are new here." The blonde suggested with a bright smile.</p><p>"We do need to study after school, but I suppose we can show Natsu-san around while he tells us about his village." Makoto said with a thoughtful expression as she placed her finger on her lips.</p><p>Natsu, whose attention was set on the big white building in front of him, looked back at the girls with an absent minded expression.</p><p>"Huh? Sure, I guess." He said, nodding.</p><p>"It's decided then! We'll go for shopping, and lunch, and then at Motoki-niisan's arcade with Natsu after school!" Usagi said with overexcitement as her twintails flew around and smacked Natsu in the face.</p><p>"Usagi-chan looks really excited at the prospect of skipping studying, doesn't she?" Ami noted with a sweatdrop as Natsu fell down from the unexpected hit.</p><p>"Perhaps, but that's a break all of us need these days, Ami-chan." Makoto said while Usagi pulled up a dizzy Natsu while apologizing for knocking him down with her hair.</p><p>"You do have a point, Makoto-chan." The bluenette said with a small smile. "But we do have to attend our classes for the moment."</p><p>'Classes?' Natsu thought when it hit him.</p><p>"This school is some sort of tuition, isn't it?" He said with a higher voice than he meant to at the surprised girls.</p><p>"Uh, yes? Don't tell me you do have school in your island after all." Usagi said with wide eyes.</p><p>"Not really, but there's private tutoring. That brings back bad memories." Natsu said, remembering Erza's training sessions and cringing.</p><p>"And I was so excited at the chance to see a school-less place." Usagi said dejectedly as Makoto patted her on the head.</p><p>"Will you wait for us at this entrance at noon, Natsu-san?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Got it. I'll go get something to eat in the meantime." Natsu said. As if on cue, his stomach growled, making the girls giggle.</p><p>"See you later then, Natsu." Usagi said as the girls entered the school.</p><hr/><p>"Hm, so many options. This place has everything!" Natsu said with excitement as he was browsing at a convenience store.</p><p>"I'll take this lunch box!" The rose haired teen said as he pointed at one steak.</p><p>"That'll be two thousand and nine yen." The big, bald, and bearded employee said with a gruff voice.</p><p>"Yen?" Natsu repeated in shock.</p><p>"Yes, kid. What's the matter? Have you never heard of them before?" The clerk said as he eyed the rose haired teen suspiciously.</p><p>'They have a different kind of money here!' Natsu realised in shock.</p><p>"Look, you either have the money to buy the box or you don't. If not, move out of the line." The employee said.</p><p>"Heheh, sorry." Natsu said as he slowly moved away from the angry looking employee and left the shop.</p><hr/><p>"Saying that I'll find something to eat is one thing. How am I going to get anything since I don't have the right money?" Natsu muttered to himself as he dejectedly wandered around the streets of Tokyo.</p><p>'And this city looks completely peaceful. What's this about the danger that Pluto warned me about?' The rose haired teen thought. He was so distracted by his thoughts and his hunger that he accidentally bumped into someone who was holding some refreshments, resulting in the beverages to fall on the rose haired teen's clothes.</p><p>"Ho there. Sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see you there." He heard as he looked up to see a tall young man. His blond hair were styled in bangs that curled in the front, and his green eyes shone brightly, while his outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, dark pants, and an apron.</p><p>"No worries. I wasn't careful either." Natsu admitted and was about to continue walking when the man stopped him.</p><p>"Do you have a problem?" Natsu asked in a hostile way, which made the taller man back off a couple of steps.</p><p>"Nothing like that, my friend." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that you seem to be in need of something to eat."</p><p>"Well…" Natsu started, but his roaring stomach gave him away. The rose haired teen laughed in embarrassment.</p><p>"Come on, I'll treat you to something since I practically messed your clothes. I'm Motoki by the way." The blond man said with a smile.</p><p>"Motoki?" Natsu repeated as a lightbulb was turned on above his head. "Are you, by any chance, Usagi's brother?" The rose haired teen asked as Motoki blinked.</p><p>"Oh. Usagi as in, Tsukino Usagi? She is like a little sister to me I guess. Do you know her?" The blond man said.</p><p>"We are friends, sort of." Natsu answered with a grin.</p><p>"That settles it then. If you are Usagi-chan's friend then I'm definitely treating you to lunch. Let's go then." Motoki said with a smile.</p><p>'I'll finally get food!' Natsu yelled inside his head as the two guys started walking down the street.</p><hr/><p>"This food is great!" Natsu exclaimed through bites as he munched down a chicken's leg while Motoki sweatdropped at the rose haired teen's eating habits.</p><p>"You certainly eat like Usagi." The blond man noted as he chuckled.</p><p>"Thanks, Motoki. You are a life saver." Natsu mumbled as he swallowed a steak.</p><p>"Don't mention it" Motoki replied.</p><p>Suddenly, Natsu's eyes widened, since he heard a feint scream.</p><p>'Another daimon attack?' He thought as he put a bowl of rice down.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Natsu-san?" The blond man asked, noticing the distress in Natsu's face.</p><p>'It might be nothing, but I can't let it slip away.' The rose haired teen thought as he chuckled to throw off his new friend.</p><p>"I need to use the restroom." The dragon slayer said as he dashed off to the restroom, leaving a sweatdropping Motoki behind.</p><p>"He must have eaten pretty fast I guess." The blond man thought as he leaned back on his chair.</p><hr/><p>"What kind of monster is this?" Usagi said as she panted. The girls had finished PE, when Luna alerted them of a daimon attack. Rei and Minako were at their own schools as well, so Usagi, Makoto and Ami had to face the daimon by themselves. This time, however, the daimon turned into some form of a smoke creature which nullified both Ami's ice techniques and Makoto's lightning techniques.</p><p>"It's pointless-kemu. Your attacks have no effect on me." The smoke daimon said as it approached the fatigued Sailor Senshi.</p><p>"Sailor Moon! Try to purify it!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as Sailor Moon readied her rod.</p><p>"Right! MOON SPIRAL…"</p><p>"Not this time-kemu." The smoke daimon said as it unleashed a gas that limited the Senshi's vision.</p><p>"Now what? We can't slow down the daimon long enough for Sailor Moon to purify it." Sailor Jupiter noted as she coughed due to the smoke.</p><p>"Let me pinpoint its location." Sailor Mercury said as she activated her Mercury Goggles. Her eyes widened when she found the monster.</p><p>"Sailor Moon! Behind you!" She warned as the smoke gathered behind Usagi, who turned her body and placed the rod in a defensive position, while the daimon opted for a strike with its claws…</p><p>"TAKE THIS!" The girls heard as a figure slammed head first at the smoke daimon, sending it some meters away and causing it to temporarily turn into its previous more feminine daimon form. Usagi's eyes widened when she realized that the person who stopped the daimon was in fact the same rose haired teen they met in the morning.</p><p>'Natsu?' She thought in shock as the daimon looked back at the dragon slayer.</p><p>"Pheeeeew. I sure am lucky to make it this time." Natsu said as he swept his forehead.</p><p>"Who are you-kemu?" The smoke daimon said as Natsu grinned.</p><p>"The one who will wipe the floor with you." The dragon slayer declared as he cracked his knuckles.</p><p>"To do that you'll have to see me first-kemu." The daimon laughed as she unleashed a smokescreen again.</p><p>"I'll find it faster this time. Sailor Moon, get ready to purify it." Sailor Mercury said as the blonde Senshi nodded.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"Smoke huh? Then what are you gonna do about this?" Natsu said as he charged his magic, clearing the smoke with the force of his fire.</p><p>"What?" The daimon said while the Senshi looked equally shocked.</p><p>'He can use fire like Rei?' Sailor Jupiter thought as Natsu dashed at the daimon.</p><p>"KARYU NO TEKKEN!" The dragon slayer yelled as he punched the daimon to the floor.</p><p>Being the first to overcome the shock of this revelation, Mercury turned to Sailor Moon.</p><p>"Sailor Moon! Now!" She said, snapping the blond Senshi from her stupor.</p><p>"Right. MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped and launched the wave of purifying hearts at the disoriented daimon.</p><p>"Lovely!" The daimon yelled as it disintegrated into a white egg and a purple like crystal flew to the unconscious girl that was there.</p><p>"Nice move." Natsu said as he approached the Senshi.</p><p>"You were really cool too, Natsu! How did you do the thing with the fire?" Sailor Moon said with a grin before Jupiter bumped her in the head</p><p>"We are supposed to keep our identities secret, Usagi-chan." The brunette whispered at the blonde as Mercury stepped up.</p><p>"Thank you for your help." She said with a smile. "I am Sailor Mercury, and this is Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. Might we know your name?"</p><p>"I'm Natsu. I was sent by Sailor Pluto to help you guys." Natsu said. 'For some reason they smell familiar. Hm, must be the sailor thing.'</p><p>"Sailor Pluto?" Makoto said in a surprised tone.</p><p>"Yup. It's a long story…" Natsu started, but then the clock struck noon.</p><p>"Oh crap, the girls are waiting for me. See you later!" The dragon slayer said as he took off with the speed of the wind.</p><p>The Senshi looked at each other and sighed as they turned off their transformations.</p><p>"That was close. For a moment I thought he would recognise us." Ami said as she let a breath she didn't know she was holding.</p><p>"I guess we better get going then before he starts getting suspicious." Makoto said with a smile as the three girls made their way back to school.</p><hr/><p>Natsu tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside the school yard.</p><p>"When is that school over? I'm hungry again! Which reminds me that I'll have to apologise to this Motoki guy later." The rose haired teen said as the bell signalled the end of the classes.</p><p>"Finally!" He said as he saw the girls approaching.</p><p>"Sorry we made you wait!" Usagi said in a cheery tone. "Let's go to the arcade now!"</p><p>"Wait, hold on a minute." Natsu said as Usagi started pulling him.</p><p>"No waiting! You are going to see all the awesome places that we hang out." Usagi said while the girls laughed at the duo's antiques.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer:<br/>Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics<br/>Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics</strong>
</p><p>"Talking"<br/>'Thinking'<br/><em>Flashback</em></p><p>The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 3</p><p>"I'm bored!" Natsu exclaimed as he leaned on the wooden broom that he was holding.</p><p>"We have just started cleaning the shrine and you are already bored?" Rei asked as she turned to face the rose haired teen.</p><p>"I can't help it. I'm hungry!" Natsu responded with the same bored tone.</p><p>"We ate breakfast ten minutes ago!" The raven haired girl bellowed in exasperation.</p><p>"So?" Natsu simply said.</p><p>"You are impossible." Rei said as she shook her head. "At least finish the porch first." She added. When she got no response, she turned to see Natsu sleeping while still leaning on his broom. Facepalming, she approached the sleeping teen and smacked him in the back of the head with the towel she was holding, resulting in Natsu faceplanting on the ground.</p><p>"Wake up, you fool!" The raven haired girl shouted.</p><p>"Hey! What was that for?" Natsu shouted back as he jumped on his feet.</p><p>"You were sleeping on the broom!" Rei exclaimed indignantly as a tall guy with unruly brown hair who wore the standard Shinto priest attire appeared from around the corner.</p><p>"Do you need help with that, Rei-san?" he eagerly asked.</p><p>"I'll be fine with this knucklehead's help, Yuuichiro-kun. You've already done enough by waking up earlier and taking care of the inside of the shrine." Rei replied with a smile.</p><p>"Oh. Okay then." Yuuichiro said in disappointment. "But I still don't trust this pink haired dude here. Why is he staying in the shrine again?" The brunet added, ignoring Natsu's protests at calling his hair pink.</p><p>"I told you already, he is a friend and he needs a place to stay, for some days at least." Rei said while she shot a glare to Natsu that clearly said 'No fighting.'</p><p>"Why only for some days?" Rei's grandpa said as he suddenly appeared behind Yuuichiro. "Such a handsome young man is sure to attract young maidens who would want to buy lucky charms."</p><p>"So that's why he's letting Natsu-san stay." Rei deadpanned.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me stay in the shrine, Gramps, but do I have to do household chores as well?" Natsu said when he noticed the old man.</p><p>"Well, you are a member of the house now, so it's only polite to help in such things, you know." Rei said in a scolding tone, making Natsu hang his head in defeat.</p><p>"Fine. Can I at least do something else? Wiping the floor is so boring." The rose haired teen whined as he dropped the broom. Rei stood for a moment in thought before she brightened up.</p><p>"I know. You can go buy a couple of stuff that we need for the house." She said as she ran inside the shrine and came out a couple of moments later with a pack of yen and a shopping list.</p><p>"Here is what we need. You can take care of that, right?" The raven haired girl asked with a smile.</p><p>"Now that's more like it. I'll be back in a flash." The rose haired teen said as he took the money and the list and ran towards the city center.</p><p>"There's a bus stop just after the stairs." Rei shouted at the figure of the rose haired teen that gradually got smaller in the distance.</p><p>'There was a reason why I saw the dragon in my vision and then you appeared, Natsu-san. Somehow you were sent to help us against this new threat. But, who are you?' The raven haired miko thought as she remembered the talk she had with Usagi and Ami a couple of days ago.</p><p>
  <em>"And then he unleashed fire from his body and punched the monster. It was crazy I tell you. And pretty cool if you ask me." Usagi said as she finished her explanation on the day's events.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that true, Ami-chan?" Rei asked with interest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I couldn't believe it either. I didn't think it was a coincidence that we saw Natsu-san right after we purified that daimon the other day but now I am sure he somehow came to help us in this situation. And what's even crazier is that he used fire like that. Like he was some sort of a wizard." The bluenette said with a thoughtful expression.</em>
</p><p>'The girls said that he uses fire. Does that really explain the dragon's appearance? And where did he come from in the first place? He is a mystery for the moment.'</p><hr/><p>"Vegetables, vegetables, vegetables. What do they need so many vegetables for?" Natsu said as he walked down the street after buying all the items that were in Rei's list.</p><p>"But I guess Rei has a point. I have to help too since I live in the shrine. Kinda like in the guild." The rose haired teen added as he looked up in the sky.</p><p>'I wonder what the guys in Fairy Tail are doing now... If what Pluto said is true, everyone is probably still sleeping. Oh look, a cloud that looks like Happy.' Natsu thought before he bumped into someone.</p><p>"Ouch. Watch where you are walking, you idiot!" Natsu heard as he looked at the girl he accidentally knocked to the ground. She had long blond hair styled in a simple red bow, bright blue eyes and a heart shaped face, and looked around Rei's age. She was dressed in a school uniform which consisted of a white shirt with a blue collar with white stripes on it, a red bow, a blue skirt, white socks with a red stripe, and black shoes.</p><p>"Sorry, I keep bumping into people lately." The rose haired teen said as he extended his hand.</p><p>"You should be more careful then." The blonde said as she took Natsu's hand and got up.</p><p>"Hey, I said I'm sorry ok?" Natsu said with slight irritation in his voice.</p><p>"Whatever. Your shopping bag is ripped." The girl said as she pointed at Natsu's shopping bags.</p><p>"What? Nooo! The cabbages!" The rose haired teen dramatically shouted as he tried to prevent the vegetables from falling to the ground.</p><p>"Be more careful next time. Stupid!~" The blonde singsonged as she stuck her tongue at him before she sped off.</p><p>'Oh great, Rei's gonna kill me now.' Natsu thought as he tried to fill the vegetables in different bags.</p><hr/><p>"You are late. Did you harvest them yourself, Natsu-san?" Rei asked when the rose haired teen entered the kitchen room.</p><p>"I don't know Tokyo that well ok? And I had to walk all the way from the center too." Natsu said as he unloaded the bags at the table.</p><p>"Why didn't you just take the bus?" Rei wondered in confusion. Natsu didn't respond right away, but instead he leaned on the counter, looking pale.</p><p>"I don't handle transportation well." He admitted, much to the raven haired girl's amusement.</p><p>"Really? That's a first." She noted as she giggled. Natsu looked at her with a grumpy look.</p><p>"I can't help myself, okay? It's something I've had since forever." He said as Rei patted his shoulder.</p><p>"It happens to people sometimes. Don't worry about it." She said once she stopped giggling.</p><p>"Anyway, thank you for bringing the groceries. I have to go study with the girls now if you'll excuse me." Rei added before realization hit her.</p><p>"That reminds me. You haven't met Minako-chan yet, right?" The raven haired girl asked.</p><p>"Minako? Now that you mention it, Usagi said something about a Minako some days ago." Natsu muttered as if remembering something.</p><p>"She is a friend of us. Why don't you come in our study session to meet her then?" Rei suggested, earning a nod from Natsu.</p><p>"Sure, it's not like I have anything to do." He said with a grin. The two teens walked through the halls and reached Rei's room from where laughter could be heard.</p><p>'Are they really studying?' Natsu wondered as Rei opened the door.</p><p>"Hey Minako, remember about that guy…" Rei started but then stopped as she and the other girls, except Usagi who was reading manga, looked from the shocked Natsu to the equally shocked Minako.</p><p>"Aaaaaah! It's you!" Both Natsu and Minako said as they took a step back at the same time and both pointed at each other.</p><p>"Do you know each other?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"He knocked me down on the street! / She bumped into me and ripped my bags!" They both said simultaneously as the three girls sweatdropped.</p><p>"You knocked Minako-chan down? How cruel of you, Natsu!" Usagi said in shock.</p><p>"It was an accident, okay? I bumped into Motoki too, but you didn't make such a big deal out of it the other day." Natsu said in an attempt to defend himself. He then sweatdropped as Minako suddenly appeared in front of him and started checking him out.</p><p>"I didn't get to say anything earlier, but are you a cosplayer or something? What's with the get up?" The blond girl said as she took on a thinking position.</p><p>A question mark formed on top of Natsu's head while the girls' sweatdrops became more intense.</p><p>"She was shouting at him moments ago." Rei said.</p><p>"You don't really expect Minako-chan to hold a grudge against someone now, do you?" Makoto said as she shook her head.</p><p>"No I'm not a cosplayer, whatever that is." Natsu said, muttering the last part.</p><p>"Now that you mention it." Ami said, gaining the attention of everyone present. "We haven't seen you wear anything different these past days, Natsu-san. Are these your only clothes?"</p><p>"Yeah." Natsu simply replied as the girls stared at him in shock</p><p>'Not like I had much choice anyway with how Pluto brought me here.' He inwardly added.</p><p>"I have an idea!" Usagi said while raising her hand. "Why don't we go shop some clothes for Natsu? We can't have him going around with only one outfit. A questionable outfit that might give him trouple with the police."</p><p>'Usagi thought of something sensible!' Minako and Rei thought at the same time while Makoto and Ami were pondering the idea.</p><p>"That does sound like a good idea, but we do need to study as well, Usagi-chan. Maybe during the weekend?" Makoto suggested, making Usagi and Minako sulk at the prospect of studying.</p><p>"Sure, I guess. I do need some different clothes." Natsu said. He then felt a familiar movement at his legs. Kneeling down, he noticed a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.</p><p>"Hey there, little guy." He said in a fond tone as he started petting the cat.</p><p>"It's a girl actually. And her name is Luna. Say hi, Luna." Usagi said as the cat purred at Natsu's touch.</p><p>"Meow."</p><p>"You have a cat? Cool. I have a cat too. His name is Happy." Natsu said, looking nostalgic for a moment.</p><p>"I don't want to ruin the moment, but we did gather to study, everyone." Ami said in a rather hesitant tone.</p><p>"Ami-chan has a point. As much as it hurts, we have to study for the midterm exams." Makoto said reluctantly.</p><p>"I'll just go take a nap then." Natsu said, despite Usagi's protests. Once the rose haired teen was out of earshot, the girls gathered closer.</p><p>"That's the guy who helped you with the daimon? He is kinda cute." Minako said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"He does remind me of the senpai that broke my heart." Makoto added.</p><p>"The thing is, we need to know more about him. He claimed that Sailor Pluto sent him. That might mean that he is from the future as well." Rei said.</p><p>"But, if he was from the future, wouldn't he know our real identities?" Ami questioned.</p><p>"Maybe he is just pretending not to know our identities. He did find all of us quickly, and he is awfully vague about his past." Makoto mused with uncertainty.</p><p>"What do you think, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked as the four girls turned to the other blonde of the team who had been silent during this talk.</p><p>"I think he is on our side. He seems like a good guy, so why should we be suspicious of him? If anything, he helped us and we keep our identities secret from him." Usagi answered. After that the girls were deep in thought.</p><p>"I think Usagi is right. I would notice something off about him during all these days. He only eats a lot, like Usagi." Rei teasingly said.</p><p>"Hey! I'm a growing girl! I need a lot of food!" Usagi declared with a childish expression while the others laughed at their friends' playful banter.</p><p>'He does seem nice. I guess we'll learn more about him one way or another during the weekend.' Makoto thought as the girls went back to their studying.</p><hr/><p>"This place is boring." Natsu muttered, hands in pockets.</p><p>"This place is awesome! Here, try this one, Natsu." Minako shouted with excitement as she showed a leather black jacket at the bored Natsu.</p><p>"Sure." He said in a monotone voice as he put on the jacket. "Huh, that feels pretty nice." He added as he checked himself in the mirror.</p><p>"Uh, Minako-chan?" Makoto said with uncertainty. "Are you sure it's a good idea for Natsu-san to walk around with this jacket on?"</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Minako asked innocently.</p><p>"Because it has a stamp in the back of it that says 'Boys will be boys'."Rei deadpanned.</p><p>"But they will~" Minako singsonged playfully.</p><p>"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." Natsu heard as he turned to see a tall, handsome guy with short black hair and blue eyes. He was sporting a casual look with a light blue shirt and jeans.</p><p>"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed as she launched herself at his open hug, throwing both of them in the process while random clothes fell on top of them.</p><p>"I'm happy to see you too, Usako." The man said with a fond smile.</p><p>"Who's that guy?" Natsu asked while taking off the jacket.</p><p>"That's Usagi-chan's boyfriend." Ami said as the pair got up.</p><p>"You must be Natsu Dragneel. Usako has talked a lot about you." The taller guy said.</p><p>"Yup. That's me." Natsu said with a grin. "And you are?"</p><p>"Where are my manners. I'm Chiba Mamoru. Have the girls given you a hard time with the whole shopping thing?" Mamoru said with an understanding smirk.</p><p>"Finally, someone who knows of the pain!" Natsu dramatically bemoaned while raising his hands.</p><p>"Excuse us if we want to get you something nice." Rei said as she stuck her tongue at the rose haired teen.</p><p>"You've taken me to every shop you've seen!" Natsu countered, emphasizing the word 'every'.</p><p>"This is yet another hardship a man must endure when he goes out with his girl friends, Natsu-san. Trust me, I know." Mamoru said, nodding while he patted Natsu on the shoulder.</p><p>"Eh? You are so cruel, Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed with a hint of childlike complaint.</p><p>"Now now, they do have a point this time." Makoto said with a slight sweatdrop.</p><p>"Why don't we stop for now then? Go for some ice cream maybe?" Ami said in an attempt to lift Usagi's spirits. It seemed to work because Usagi, Minako, and Natsu instantly brightened up.</p><p>"Yahoo! Ice cream!" The three of them said, making the rest of the group laugh.</p><p>"They get excited over the simplest things." Rei said as shook her head, though a smile was evident on her face.</p><hr/><p>"Don't you think that's a bit too much, Natsu-san?" Ami said as the group stared at Natsu's box. The rose haired teen had bought a kilo's worth of ice cream and was now ravaging it like someone who has never eaten ice cream before.</p><p>"What? It's been ages since I last ate some good ice cream." He said after he gulped a rather big bite.</p><p>'It's like he is having a contest with Usako and Minako.' Mamoru thought as he looked at the three teens and sweatdropped.</p><p>"So, what did you buy so far?" The black haired teen, who was apparently the same age as Natsu, asked as Natsu kept gulping down his ice cream.</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask." Minako said as she took out an orange jacket. "I got this super cute jacket which was on discount. Isn't it nice?"</p><p>"I think Mamoru-san asked what did Natsu-san buy since we primarily came to restock his wardrobe, Minako-chan." Makoto said.</p><p>"Oh." Natsu responded as he put down his spoon. "Most of the things were chosen by the girls here, and by girls I mean mostly Minako." He added while said blonde puffed her chest proudly.</p><p>"Heh heh, I can't help it that I like shopping." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.</p><p>"So I got these shirts and trousers. Wait." Natsu said as he dug deeper in his bags. "When did I buy this pink shirt?" He asked as he took out a short sleeved pink shirt.</p><p>"I did." Ami hesitantly said. "I think it matches your hair color."</p><p>For a moment nobody talked. Only the sound of the crickets could be heard.</p><p>"I like it. Thanks, Ami." Natsu said with a grin</p><p>"Don't mention it." The bluenette said as she looked to the side. The girls and Mamoru noticed her cheeks slightly turning pink, but Natsu was oblivious to it. Instead, he went back to his bags, when Suddenly he picked up a scent that seemed off in this place.</p><p>'What's this smell?' He thought as he looked towards the direction of the back door of the place they were sitting at where blue smoke seemed to come out.</p><p>"Is something wrong Natsu-san?" Rei asked while Mamoru who noticed the smoke as well turned serious.</p><p>"Wait, don't open that door!" The black haired teen shouted at the waiter who was about to open the door. However, it was too late as the smoke was unleashed in the entire mall, knocking out everyone who smelt it.</p><p>"Everybody, cover your noses!" Natsu said as he put his scarf over his nose while the rest used their handkerchiefs.</p><p>"There must be a daimon somewhere around here." Rei whispered to the other girls.</p><p>"But we can't transform with Natsu-san here." Ami whispered back while the girls looked just as conflicted.</p><p>Just then, a tall woman with pale skin and bright long red hair appeared. She was wearing a red dress and a gas mask.</p><p>"Go, daimon!" She yelled as an ice cream suit wearing daimon appeared above her.</p><p>"Aisu!"</p><p>"Another monster." Natsu said as he jumped towards the daimon.</p><p>"Natsu!" Usagi shouted, but Rei held her back.</p><p>"Now's our chance to transform." The raven haired girl said and the blonde nodded.</p><p>"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"</p><p>"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"</p><p>"MARS PLANET POWER!"</p><p>"VENUS PLANET POWER!"</p><p>"MAKE UP!" The four girls yelled as they transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms.</p><p>"MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!" Usagi said at the same time as she, like the rest, turned into a sailor Senshi.</p><p>"Take this!" Natsu said as he went for a punch to the daimon.</p><p>"Not so fast-aisu!" The daimon said as she took out an ice cream and stuffed it in Natsu's mouth.</p><p>"Mmm, yummy. I mean, what the hell?" The dragon slayer exclaimed as the daimon jumped back.</p><p>"If you liked it so much, then here's more ice cream for you-aisu." She said as she threw ice cream balls to the ground, making Natsu slip and fall on his face.</p><p>"Ouch. It's toying with me." The dragon slayer growled as he slowly got up.</p><p>"Hold it right there!" He heard as he looked towards the balcony where the five Sailor Senshi stood.</p><p>"You, who is wasting nice ice cream for your evil means!" Sailor Moon said.</p><p>"Who is disrupting a peaceful walk in the mall!" Sailor Mercury continued.</p><p>"Who is preventing pretty girls from buying dreamy dresses!" Sailor Venus added.</p><p>"Who is stopping the kind ice cream man from making the ice cream!" Sailor Jupiter continued.</p><p>"And people need ice cream on such a hot day!" Sailor Mars added.</p><p>"In the name of love and justice, and ice cream, we shall punish you!" The Sailor Senshi finished.</p><p>"If you want ice cream so badly, then here you go-aisu." The daimon said as she started throwing a barrage of popcicles at the Senshi who scattered in order to dodge them.</p><p>"BURNING MANDALA!" Sailor Mars yelled as she drew a circle around her body, creating a ring of fire, which then turned into eight smaller rings that flew toward the incoming ice balls and melted them.</p><p>"So you don't want such small ice creams? Maybe a bigger one will do the trick-aisu!" The daimon shouted as she took out a small pipe and unleashed an ice beam, freezing the Senshi's and Natsu's lower body.</p><p>"How did she do that so fast?" Sailor Jupiter said in shock. Meanwhile, the red haired woman turned towards the ice cream man who had stared in wonder all this time.</p><p>"While these girls are distracted." She said as she dashed at the man. "Your pure crystal will be mine!"</p><p>"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Natsu said as he suddenly appeared in front of the woman and punched her in the face, sending her to the wall.</p><p>"You! Go hide somewhere!" The dragon slayer said to the frightened young man as the red haired woman came out of the hole.</p><p>"Who the hell are you, boy?" She spat in anger as Natsu grinned.</p><p>"You are the one who summoned this daimon huh? Then, if I take you out, the daimons will stop threatening Tokyo." The rose haired teen said as the red haired woman started laughing.</p><p>"I, Kaorinite, may be behind these daimon attacks, but neither you nor your friends have any idea what's actually going on here. This is bigger than you think." Kaorinite said as she ordered the daimon to strike the ice cream man in the back, resulting in the emerging of a purple crystal came from him.</p><p>"Oh no!" Sailor Venus said as the girls realised what had happened.</p><p>"DEEP SUBMERGE!" a woman's voice was heard, and a blue sphere appeared out of nowhere and struck Kaorinite just as she was about to grab the crystal. Then, two women, one with short dirty blond hair and one with shoulder length teal hair, who were also clad in sailor outfits, jumped next to the unconscious man and examined the crystal.</p><p>"This one is not a talisman." The blonde said as they returned the crystal to the man's body and then left the scene.</p><p>'Talisman? And new Sailor Senshi?' Natsu thought in confusion over the new events.</p><p>"It's not a talisman. In that case I shall take my leave. Creamite, finish them off." Kaorinite ordered the daimon before she vanished.</p><p>"With pleasure-aisu!" The daimon said as she readied another attack. Then suddenly a rose was thrown at the pipe, stopping its attack.</p><p>"Who's there?" The daimon growled as everyone looked up.</p><p>"People who disrupt the serenity of a casual walk at the mall are unforgivable!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he looked down at the daimon.</p><p>"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" The girls said in unison.</p><p>"I'll take it from here! VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Sailor Venus as she summoned a chain of hearts and snatched the pipe from the daimon's hands.</p><p>"My weapon!" The daimon said.</p><p>"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said.</p><p>"Right! MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped and launched the wave of purifying hearts at the disoriented daimon.</p><p>"Lovely!" The daimon exclaimed as it was crushed and purified, leaving behind only the eggplant from before which, in turn, was shattered, smoke coming out of it.</p><p>"Is everyone alright?" Natsu said as the group gathered.</p><p>"Somehow. That was a close one." Sailor Jupiter said.</p><p>"These new Senshi appeared again." Tuxedo Kamen said as everyone was deep in thought.</p><p>"You don't know them? Nice hat, by the way." Natsu said as he pointed at Tuxedo Kamen's hat.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess." Tuxedo Kamen said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"No, they work alone." Sailor Mars answered as Sailor Moon nodded.</p><p>"I see. Well, I have to go find my friends and see if they are fine." Natsu said as he took off to find the girls.</p><p>'There is that feeling of familiarity again. And these Sailor Senshi appeared really quickly in the incident. Like they were already close to this place. And there are also six of them, the same number as Rei's group. Is it really them?' Natsu thought with uncertainty.</p><p>'Maybe I'll ask them later. Best case scenario it's them and I have actually managed to find them. Worst case scenario I'll make a fool of myself. Pluto didn't tell to not ask around after all.'</p><hr/><p>Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus observed Natsu who had just left the rest of the Sailor Senshi.</p><p>"Another one who fights the daimons. And it's a guy this time. Who might he be?" Sailor Uranus wondered thoughtfully.</p><p>"I don't know, but he seems to be working independently. Maybe we should observe him for the moment, find out his motives." Sailor Neptune suggested.</p><p>"You might be right, but if he is after the talismans as well, we might have to fight him. And he seems like a capable fighter, if a bit clumsy." Sailor Uranus noted.</p><p>"And since when don't you enjoy a good challenge?" Sailor Neptune asked teasingly.</p><p>"You have a point." Sailor Uranus said, chuckling. "Let's observe him then. A man with pink hair wouldn't be that hard to find."</p><p>And with that, the duo of Sailor Scouts left the mall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer:<br/>Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics<br/>Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics</strong>
</p><p>"Talking"<br/>'Thinking'<br/><em>Flashback</em></p><p>The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 4</p><p>It was another beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear, the birds were happily chirping, and the people were moving around, doing their business. Natsu Dragneel was casually walking around while whistling absent mindedly. He was now sporting a short sleeved, red shirt, black slacks with white stripes on the sides, and white sneakers. His signature scarf was around his neck as usual.</p><p>'It took me a while, but I've finally learnt how to walk around in Tokyo. Now, if only I remembered where Motoki's arcade shop is.' The rose haired teen thought while he looked around.</p><p>'Usagi looked really excited when she talked about these arcade stuff, but it was closed when we went last time, something about a sudden business he had to do. I wonder how much fun they are.' He added before he started recalling the events of the previous day.</p><p>'When I asked the girls about the Sailor Senshi, they simply said that they are a group of girls who appear every now and then and fight with bad guys, and then they dropped the subject. But I still can't help but think that there's something more. The first day I was here, there was a daimon attack that I didn't manage to reach in time. I just know it now because their mere appearance sends chill down my spine like it's something otherworldly. Instead, I found Usagi, Ami, and a girl who looked as confused as the ice cream man from the other day. And while I found the daimon after it had already appeared the second time I've felt it, the third time I was with the girls and Mamoru. And then the Sailor Senshi and the tuxedo guy appeared shortly after. Just what is going on here? Are the Sailor Senshi really Usagi's group? Maybe I should ask Mamoru.'</p><p>Natsu stopped his pondering when he noticed Usagi and Minako waving at him from the other side of the street. The rose haired teen waved back, and had just started crossing the street, when his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a speeding car. Acting on instinct, Natsu jumped high and landed with a back flip, while the red convertible that would have probably run over him spun and did a U turn by drifting. Usagi and Minako stared in awe at the surreal scene.</p><p>"How did you do that?" Minako asked, her eyes sparkling.</p><p>"Uh..." Natsu started as he scratched his head. "I eat a lot of vegetables?"</p><p>"And my mom kept telling me to eat my vegetables. Starting from today I'll eat lots and lots of them!" Usagi declared as she hit her fist in her open palm with determination.</p><p>"Good idea." Natsu agreed with a thumbs up as the car reared back, and he noticed its passengers. There was a woman in the driver's seat with short, pale blond hair and dark blue eyes and sported a more masculine outfit with a white shirt and jeans while the woman next to her had shoulder length teal hair and deep blue eyes and wore a light blue summer dress and a straw hat. The blonde looked at Natsu and was about to say something. when her eyes widened in shock.</p><p>'It's him!' She thought as she exchanged a serious look with her partner before she turned back to Natsu.</p><p>"I'm sorry for that. I just got caught up in the vertigo of high-speed driving. Are you okay?" She asked the rose haired teen, who stared at her in mild confusion.</p><p>"I'm fine, yeah." He mumbled as Usagi and Minako looked at him in question and then back at the older blonde.</p><p>"Ah, Haruka-san and Michiru-san!" Usagi said once she recognised who they were.</p><p>"Oh, it's you girls." Michiru said with a smile.</p><p>"Is he your friend?" Haruka said while nodding towards Natsu.</p><p>"Yeah. Do you know these girls?" Natsu said nonchalantly as he turned to Usagi and Minako. There was silence for a moment as Natsu's comment sunk in.</p><p>'No way.' Usagi thought as she took a comically bewildered expression while Minako stared at the rose haired teen in the same comical shock.</p><p>"Did he just…?" Haruka started as Michiru giggled.</p><p>"It looks like someone figured it out instantly, Haruka." The teal haired girl noted with mild amusement.</p><p>Natsu, who didn't realise the effect that his words had, looked around and scratched his head.</p><p>"Did I say something weird?" He wondered aloud, causing Usagi and Minako to quickly shake their heads.</p><p>"No, no." Minako started with a faint blush. "It's just that, when we first saw Haruka-san here, we thought she was a very cute guy."</p><p>"And everyone else who met her so far thought the same thing we did at first, so it's a first that someone didn't get confused." Usagi added as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.</p><p>"How could you get confused? It's obvious that she is a girl." Natsu said with a deadpan look as Haruka regained her composure and coughed.</p><p>"Anyway, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Tenou Haruka, and this is Kaiou Michiru." She said as she offered her hand in greeting.</p><p>"And you are?" Michiru asked as Natsu took the blonde's hand.</p><p>"Natsu Dragneel." He greeted back while he inwardly added 'Strong handshake.'</p><p>"Don't you think we should park, Haruka? We are blocking the traffic right now." Michiru suggested as Haruka looked ahead at the line that started forming.</p><p>"Right." The blonde said before she perfectly parked the car with one move. As the two girls got out of the car, petals seemed to fall from the sky, making Natsu look around with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"Where do these petals come from?" He pondered as Usagi and Minako looked at each other and then back at Natsu.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Minako asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.</p><p>"Don't you see the falling petals?" Natsu said as he vividly pointed at where the petals fell.</p><p>"There are no petals, Natsu." Usagi said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Never mind then." The rose haired teen deadpanned. He then instinctively turned as Michiru walked past him.</p><p>"You smell like the sea." He said as if in reverie.</p><p>"What?" Michiru said in surprise, while the other three looked just as surprised by the statement.</p><p>"Nothing. Is this the arcade?" He hastily said in an attempt to change the subject as he pointed at the shop that was in front of them.</p><p>"Yes, that's the one I was talking about. Let's go in." Usagi said with new excitement.</p><p>"How coincidental is it that we came to visit the arcade at the same time as these girls?" Michiru wondered with a knowing smile as the five teens got inside the shop.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Motoki. What are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he waved at the tall blond waiter once the group got inside the arcade.</p><p>"Well, I do work here, Natsu-san." Motoki answered with a slight sweatdrop.</p><p>"Bun Girl." Haruka said as Usagi looked at the taller blonde. "I owe you one race from before, don't I?"</p><p>"Huh? Oooh yeah." Usagi said as she remembered the first time they met at the arcade. The two girls sat at in their respective seats and inserted the coins in the machine while Minako stood between them in anticipation. Meanwhile, Michiru glanced at Natsu who was looking around in wonder.</p><p>"You look like it's the first time you've seen an arcade, Natsu-san." The teal haired girl noted as the rose haired teen looked back at her with the same curious expression.</p><p>"There are not really any machines like that where I come from. We do have slot machines in casinos, but nothing like this." He said as he moved towards a random machine and started poking it, making Michiru giggle in response.</p><p>"Here, let me show you how it works." She said with a smile as she pointed him at the chair and took out a coin from her purse.</p><p>"It's pretty simple actually. All you have to do is insert the coin here." Michiru said as she showed Natsu how to activate an arcade machine. "And you press this button. Then just follow the instructions at the screen and you'll have fun. If you like arcades like Haruka that is."</p><p>"Wow." The rose haired teen exclaimed in wonder before he instantly got absorbed in whatever he was playing. Michiru then turned to see the usual scene of Haruka letting her opponent get a handicap, while Usagi struggled to go as fast she could.</p><p>"Faster, Usagi! Faster!" Minako cheered as Usagi pressed the pedal harder.</p><p>"I'm trying!" Usagi shouted to her fellow blonde.</p><p>"I guess it's time for me to start." Haruka said with confidence as she grabbed the wheel.</p><p>"Nooo! I still haven't built enough distance yet!" Usagi cried as she kept trying to go faster.</p><p>"They look like they are having fun." Michiru said with a smile as she turned to Natsu. "What about you, Natsu-san…"</p><p>Only to find the seat, where Natsu stood moments earlier, empty. The teal haired girl turned back to the others where she realised, in surprise and amusement at the same time, that the rose haired teen was staring at the game the others were playing, and he was also standing really close to Haruka.</p><p>Haruka, who hadn't noticed anything yet, turned her head for a moment, only to notice Natsu standing really close to her.</p><p>"You are too close!" She exclaimed as she lost her calm façade for a moment in an attempt to push Natsu away, which resulted in her virtual car to spin and crash, while Minako and Usagi stared in surprise.</p><p>"I won't get distracted!" Usagi said with determination as she kept racing and surprisingly defeated Haruka in the end. Haruka stared at the '2nd place' on her screen, at a loss on what to say.</p><p>"Usagi won, somehow." Minako said in disbelief over this turn of events. At the same time, Natsu got up from the floor where he fell after Haruka pushed him.</p><p>"Geez, you could just ask." He mumbled as he dusted himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it was just... unexpected." Haruka admitted before she cleared her throat. "Would you like to play this game with me then, Natsu-san?" She then suggested, causing Natsu to stare at the screen with a hint of fear.</p><p>'So long as I don't feel sick just from playing with these cars.' The rose haired teen thought as he nodded.</p><p>"Go Natsu go! Go fight!" Usagi cheered as Natsu took her seat in the arcade machine and inserted the coin.</p><p>"Haruka-san is really competitive huh?" Minako noted as Michiru stood next to her.</p><p>"She doesn't like losing if that's what you mean." The teal haired girl said with a wry smile as the three girls observed their friends playing.</p><p>"How does this thing work?" Natsu wondered as he stepped the pedal really hard, resulting in his virtual car to burst forward on two wheels and instantly gaining great speed,. Usagi looked to the right screen where, to her surprise, Haruka had actually started racing without giving her opponent a handicap.</p><p>'This guy, he is pretty good!' Haruka thought when she realised that she had a hard time overtaking Natsu.</p><p>'I have no idea what I'm doing.' The rose haired teen thought as the two started their last lap at the same time.</p><p>"Look at that, Minako. Natsu is actually challenging Haruka-san." Usagi stated as she turned to the bow wearing blonde, only to see her sulk in the corner.</p><p>"I, Aino Minako, was gonna conquer the Formula 1 world with my incredible skills. How can I do that when there are two guys who are much better than me?" She dramatically muttered as Motoki patted her shoulder.</p><p>"Now now, Minako-chan, you are being too hard on yourself. Take this soda, it will help you relax." The blond man said as he offered a soda can to the still sulking girl.</p><p>"Yahoo! I won!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed as he managed to outrace Haruka in the last seconds.</p><p>"Lost again." Haruka muttered as she hung her head in shame.</p><p>"You know what they say, Haruka; you can't win them all." Michiru said as she winked at Usagi's direction. The younger blonde vividly nodded in agreement.</p><p>"That was fun! Let's go eat now!" Natsu said as he got up from his seat.</p><p>"I have to admit, you are good at this, Natsu-san. Let's race again next time." Haruka bid farewell with her usual calm expression back on her face as she got up as well.</p><p>"We shall take our leave now. It was nice meeting you, girls, Natsu-san." Michiru added with a smile. The two girls moved a couples of meters away before the blonde turned to her companion</p><p>"What were you discussing with Natsu-san when I was playing with Bun Girl?" Haruka asked as the two exited the arcade, the falling petals making their appearance again.</p><p>"I simply showed him how the arcades work. Are you jealous, Haruka?" Michiru teased.</p><p>"Who knows? Perhaps. You did mention he is good looking." Haruka said, even though she smiled. "Plus, he does tend to get too close to people." She added with a chuckle.</p><p>'There we go with the petals again.' Natsu thought as he watched the two girls leave.</p><p>"Were did Haruka-san and Michiru-san go?" Minako said as she suddenly got back on her feet with renewed excitement.</p><p>"They just left." Natsu deadpanned. "Can we go eat now? I haven't eaten since the morning."</p><p>"Yeah, but let's go find the others first." Usagi said with a huge smile.</p><hr/><p>"So Natsu-san noticed that Haruka-san is a girl at first glance?" Makoto asked as the five girls and Natsu sat at a diner for a drink, or lunch in Natsu's case.</p><p>"Yup. I was surprised as well." Minako said as she sipped from her drink.</p><p>"Wow, Natsu-san, you may actually be more than a knucklehead who sleeps while standing." Rei said in a teasing tone.</p><p>"Gee, thanks, Rei." Natsu said as he gulped down a bowl of spaghetti. "I'll never understand how you girls confused Haruka for a man." He added when he finished chewing the food.</p><p>"I think it's mostly because Haruka-san keeps wearing shirts and trousers instead of skirts or fluffy jackets." Ami answered with a thinking expression.</p><p>"And, I also defeated Haruka-san at the arcades." Usagi suddenly announced with pride.</p><p>"You probably wouldn't win if Natsu didn't distract Haruka-san." Minako teasingly said.</p><p>"I could be distracted as well but I didn't." Usagi countered as she crossed her hands under her chest. "Tell them, Natsu."</p><p>The girls turned to Natsu for another viewpoint, only to see him lean back on the couch and sleep.</p><p>"How can he sleep in every place possible?" Makoto wondered as everyone sweatdropped.</p><p>"He is as random as you, Usagi." Rei said in order to rile up her friend, which instantly worked as the two girls started another round of their usual friendly 'arguments'. Suddenly, Minako's watch beeped, and the girls turned their attention to her.</p><p>"Minako-chan!" Artemis' voice was heard as the four girls leaned closer to make out what their cat companion said. "There's been a daimon attack downtown. You girls need to go there to stop it before it spreads more panic."</p><p>"Got it. Thanks for the heads up, Artemis." Minako said as the communication stopped.</p><p>"What about Natsu?" Usagi said as the girls got up.</p><p>"He will probably come aid us with the daimon once he wakes up. I don't think we should worry about him." Ami said in an attempt to reassure Usagi that their rose haired friend would be ok.</p><p>"What's important right now is to go stop the daimon, Usagi-chan." Makoto said as Rei and Minako went ahead to pay their bill. Usagi still looked hesitant, but then she nodded.</p><p>"I got it. Let's go." She said with determination as Ami and Makoto nodded back.</p><p>"Let's at least leave him a note to know that we had to go. For when he wakes up." Makoto said as an afterthought as they wrote a quick apology note and left it on the desk.</p><hr/><p>Natsu stirred as he got up from the couch.</p><p>"Did I fall asleep again? Man, I should stop eating that heavily." The rose haired teen mumbled to himself when he noticed that he was actually sitting alone.</p><p>"Where is everyone?" He said, and then noticed a note on top of the table. Natsu picked it up and read its contents:</p><p>
  <em>We are sorry we had to leave so abruptly, but there was an important thing we had to take care of. Be careful if you want to go downtown. We heard there's a monster attack right now so it will be dangerous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S We paid for your food so don't worry about it.</em>
</p><p>While the rose haired teen read the note, a grin appeared on his face.</p><p>"If that's the case, I'll have to move really fast if I want to help them." He said as he dashed out of the diner.</p><hr/><p>"This is not a talisman either." Sailor Neptune said as she handed the heart crystal back to the other Senshi.</p><p>"It's not a talisman? Then I've gone all this way for nothing again." Kaorinite angrily said. "Daimon! Take care of them this time, will you? I'll go report the results of our attempt."</p><p>"Not so fast!" Everyone heard as Natsu appeared. He was back to his usual attire and was heavily panting.</p><p>'Running from the shrine to the city center is a long distance. I should start training again.' The dragon slayer thought as he pointed at Kaorinite.</p><p>"You! I still owe you from the incident with the ice cream man! You are no getting away this time!" He declared as Kaorinite looked surprised for a moment before she starting laughing.</p><p>"You are free to try, boy." She mocked the dragon slayer who gritted his teeth and jumped towards her. Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi kept dodging the daimon's vine attacks.</p><p>"Stay put so I can get you-gura!" The daimon yelled.</p><p>"While Natsu-san keeps this woman occupied, let's collaborate on purifying the daimon." Sailor Mercury said as Sailor Jupiter jumped and started gathering electricity in her tiara.</p><p>"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" The brunette yelled as she formed an electric disk and threw it towards the daimon.</p><p>"Gurasu!" The daimon yelled as she formed a wall of vines which took the damage from Sailor Jupiter's attack.</p><p>"These vines are starting to get really annoying." Sailor Venus said.</p><p>"Allow me." Sailor Mars said as she stepped up and took out one of her ofuda.</p><p>"RIN, PYOU, TOU, SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, ZAI, ZEN!" She chanted as she threw the ofuda towards the daimon and then clasped her hands together, with the index fingers being pointed towards the daimon itself.</p><p>"FIRE SOUL BIRD!" Sailor Mars yelled as she threw fire ball at the ofuda, which then turned it into a flaming phoenix that landed straight at the daimon, destroying any kinds of defense it had.</p><p>"No! All my defenses!" The daimon said in shock.</p><p>The raven haired girl then turned to Sailor Moon.</p><p>"Now, Sailor Moon!" She shouted as Sailor Moon took out her rod.</p><p>"Right! MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped and launched the wave of purifying hearts at the daimon.</p><p>"Lovely!" The daimon exclaimed as it was crushed and purified, leaving behind only the eggplant from before which, in turn, was shattered, smoke coming out of it.</p><p>"Damn it! The daimon failed again." Kaorinite said before she jumped back in order to avoid Natsu's fire punch.</p><p>"Since when are you so fast?" Natsu growled as he failed to strike one more time.</p><p>"It's too painful to watch him not being able to land a hit." Sailor Uranus said with a smirk as she raised her hand in the air, where streaks of energy gathered from the air, and formed a ringed sphere.</p><p>"WORLD SHAKING!" The blond Senshi yelled as she hurled the sphere in the ground and towards Kaorinite, who was too distracted with Natsu and got struck in the back.</p><p>"Grr! Damn you!" Kaorinite growled as she looked back at the still smirking Sailor Uranus.</p><p>"Your opponent is me!" Natsu shouted as he gathered fire in his hands.</p><p>"Shit!" Kaorinite exclaimed when she realized how close the dragon slayer was.</p><p>"KARYU NO YOKUGEKI!" He yelled as he created fire wings in his hands and struck Kaorinite to the ground. He then approached her as she struggled to get up.</p><p>"There are some things that I need answered and you are not getting away until I'm satisfied." The dragon slayer declared with a dark expression.</p><p>"You are strong, boy, I'll give you that." Kaorinite said as she slowly got up. "But you know nothing about what is really going on. The world shall be thrown into chaos and there is nothing you can do about it."</p><p>"What do you mean? How do these daimons appear? What's this chaos you are talking about?" Natsu asked in anger.</p><p>"Kukukuku. You'll find out soon." Kaorinite said as she threw a smokescreen to the ground, blocking all view. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.</p><p>"Damn it! She's gone again." Natsu said before he noticed a little metal ball on the ground. The rose haired teen picked it up and opened it as the Sailor Senshi approached him.</p><p>"What happened here?" Sailor Venus said as Natsu read the ball's contents. It was a message for him.</p><p>
  <em>We have noticed you fight the daimons too. Your power is impressive, but your intentions are unclear. Come meet us at the Tokyo Tower in seven hours. You obviously have questions. Maybe we can help each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.</em>
</p><p>'Those must be the two independent Senshi. What could they want with me?' Natsu thought. He then noticed someone waving her hands vividly in front of him.</p><p>"Earth's calling!" Sailor Mars said as Natsu looked up at the gathered Senshi.</p><p>"Sorry, got distracted by that woman's words." The rose haired teen said while scratching his head before he got serious. "I'll be blunt this time. Are you girls Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto? I am here to help, but I won't be able to do that well if you don't trust me."</p><p>The girls gasped at Natsu's words. Then they looked at each other and nodded as they reverted back to their civilian forms.</p><p>"I don't think this is the place to talk about this though. We should return to Rei-chan's shrine. There, we'll answer any questions you have and in return you'll answer ours. Does that sound fair, Natsu-san?" Ami asked. Natsu glanced at each of the Sailor Senshi before he nodded.</p><p>"That sounds fair. Let's go then." He said with a smile as they started returning home.</p><hr/><p>"You think he'll come?" Michiru asked as she floated in the pool.</p><p>"He will definitely come. You saw him back there. He is completely clueless about what he has gotten himself into. He wants some answers." Haruka said as she looked at the distance from the glass wall of the apartment they stayed in.</p><p>"He probably doesn't even know the other Senshi's identities you know. We won't get that info from him." Michiru said as she got out of the pool and wiped herself with a towel.</p><p>"Who knows?" Haruka answered. Michiru approached her companion and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"What really worries me is what are we going to do if he doesn't cooperate. He doesn't look like someone to make an enemy of." The teal haired girl admitted with uncertainty in her voice.</p><p>"That's why we'll be prepared for everything when we meet him. Don't worry about it. I won't let anyone hurt you." Haruka said with the tenderness which Michiru knew would only be directed at her.</p><p>"Allow me to say the same thing for you, Haruka." The teal haired girl said as the two shared a look and then looked back at the direction of the tower where they'd have a very important meeting for their cause, in less than seven hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer:<br/>Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics<br/>Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics</strong>
</p><p>"Talking"<br/>'Thinking'<br/><em>Flashback</em></p><p>The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 5</p><p>"You are strong, boy, I'll give you that." Kaorinite said as she slowly got up. "But you know nothing about what is really going on. The world shall be thrown into chaos and there is nothing you can do about it."</p><p>"What do you mean? How do these daimons appear? What's this chaos you are talking about?" Natsu asked in anger.</p><p>"Kukukuku. You'll find out soon." Kaorinite said as she threw a smokescreen to the ground, blocking all view. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.</p><p>"Damn it! She's gone again." Natsu said before he noticed a little metal ball on the ground. The rose haired teen picked it up and opened it as the Sailor Senshi approached him.</p><p>"What happened here?" Sailor Venus said as Natsu read the ball's contents. It was a message for him.</p><p>
  <em>We have noticed you fight the daimons too. Your power is impressive, but your intentions are unclear. Come meet us at the Tokyo Tower in seven hours. You obviously have questions. Maybe we can help each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.</em>
</p><p>'Those must be the two independent Senshi. What could they want with me?' Natsu thought. He then noticed someone waving her hands vividly in front of him.</p><p>"Earth's calling!" Sailor Mars said as Natsu looked up at the gathered Senshi.</p><p>"Sorry, got distracted by that woman's words." The rose haired teen said while scratching his head before he got serious. "I'll be blunt this time. Are you girls Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto? I am here to help, but I won't be able to do that well if you don't trust me."</p><p>The girls gasped at Natsu's words. Then they looked at each other and nodded as they reverted back to their civilian forms.</p><p>"I don't think this is the place to talk about this though. We should return to Rei-chan's shrine. There, we'll answer any questions you have and in return you'll answer ours. Does that sound fair, Natsu-san?" Ami asked. Natsu glanced at each of the Sailor Senshi before he nodded.</p><p>"That sounds fair. Let's go then." He said with a smile as they started returning home.</p><hr/><p>The walk towards the shrine had been uneventful, Natsu could say. The girls were uncharacteristically silent throughout the whole walk, perhaps thinking of what they will ask him. He, himself, was full of questions. What are the Sailor Senshi fighting for exactly? How did they appear? Now that he thought about it, he didn't ask any questions to Sailor Pluto. He just barged in without any knowledge of the situation. Then that Kaorinite woman came to his mind. What is this chaos she spoke for? He doubted even the girls knew something about it. And those two Sailor Senshi. What did they want from him? It was obvious that they either did not want to talk to Usagi and the others, or they already had differing opinions. Otherwise they wouldn't keep them in the dark about the meeting. Are they looking for an ally? Or is it just an odd sort of competition?</p><p>'Grrrr. This whole thinking makes my head hurt. Where are Gray and Gajeel when you need them?'</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild.</p><p>"Hey, Metalhead!" Gray shouted as he threw a chair at Gajeel's direction.</p><p>"What do you want, Stripper?" Gajeel mumbled with his mouth full of iron stuff as he got up from his chair.</p><p>"Have you seen Flame Brain?" The ice mage asked as he approached the iron dragon slayer.</p><p>"Why would I know where the Salamander is?" Gajeel asked back before Gray punched him.</p><p>"You brawl with him all the time." Gray said as Gajeel punched him back.</p><p>"So do you!" Gajeel countered. The two mages then started brawling, earning everyone's attention.</p><p>"It's manly to lift your comrades' spirits in the morning!" Elfman announced as he joined the fray.</p><p>"There they go again." Lucy deadpanned as soon more guild members joined the brawl. Erza, however, was thoughtful.</p><p>"It is unlike Natsu to not be here at this hour." The scarlet haired woman noted.</p><p>"He probably slept in. Happy is not around either." Cana added reassuringly, but Erza had a strange feeling in her chest.</p><p>'Is it really just that?'</p><hr/><p>"Natsu-san?" Rei said as Natsu looked deep in thought.</p><p>"Huh?" The rose haired teen exclaimed in surprise, distracted by picturing his guildmates brawling.</p><p>"We are here, Natsu. Geez, are you spacing out again?" Minako said in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Oh. Why are we still outside then?" Natsu said in confusion as they all followed Rei inside.</p><p>The group of six got inside a room where there was only a square table and some flowers. In the room, Natsu noticed Usagi's black cat and another white one who looked like they have been expecting them.</p><p>"You've seen Luna before. Right, Natsu-san?" Ami said as Natsu nodded.</p><p>"This is Artemis, my cat." Minako said.</p><p>"Hello, Natsu-san. I've heard so much about you." Artemis said. The girls glanced back at Natsu, waiting for his reaction at the revelation of a talking cat, but all they saw was him approaching the white cat and observing him.</p><p>"Are you not surprised that he can talk?" Makoto asked in mild surprise.</p><p>"Remember when I told you that I have a cat too?" Natsu said as he looked back at the girls who nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, Happy can talk as well." He said as he looked back at Artemis.</p><p>"Can you make wings appear on your back?" The rose haired teen asked with a curious expression as Artemis slightly sweatdropped.</p><p>"No. Your cat companion can summon wings?" The white cat wondered, feeling like he lost for some reason when Natsu nodded.</p><p>"So you are not an exceed." Natsu muttered to himself while absentmindedly patting Artemis' head, before he looked back at the girls who were still standing.</p><p>"Uh, didn't we say we will talk?" He wondered, sweatdropping when the girls looked at each other before they realized that they hadn't sat yet. When they did that, Natsu looked at each of the girls in front of him.</p><p>"Who are you, Natsu?" Usagi asked before anyone else could talk, her curiosity evident on her face.</p><p>"As you probably have noticed..." Natsu started as he extended his palm and summoned a small flame. "I am a mage. I can use the element of fire because I was taught to by my father. Who is a dragon by the way." He said as the girls blinked.</p><p>"A dragon? Like, a big lizard like, fire breathing creature from the legends?" Minako said, barely containing her shock.</p><p>"How can you have a dragon as a father?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"I don't know who my birth parents are, but Igneel found me when I was a baby and he raised me. He taught me everything I know, even writing and reading. We might not be related by blood, but I see him as my father like others do." Natsu answered with a grin.</p><p>"Others? There are more people who have been raised by dragons like you?" Rei wondered as realisation hit her.</p><p>'My vision! That's why I saw the dragon when I touched you, Natsu-san.' She thought.</p><p>"There are others too. I have only met two more in my life, and they both use a different element from me since they had other parents." Natsu answered.</p><p>"Where did you come from? How did you find us?" Ami asked.</p><p>"I am from a place called Earthland. It's kinda like your world, only not that advanced, and everyone knows that magic exists. There are guilds in my world; places where mages like me gather and have fun or go to missions that the civilians give us. It's a fun place. The guild I belong to is called Fairy Tail. Everyone is like family there. We laugh together, cry together. And most importantly, we proudly walk together towards the future." Natsu said with fondness as, once again, memories from his friends came to his mind.</p><p>"As for how I came here, that was kinda odd, actually. Sailor Pluto appeared in my sleep some weeks ago and showed me that you fight some sort of threat. She believed that you needed help that you couldn't find in your world, so she took me from my dimension and brought me here, to Tokyo. Or outside Tokyo, actually, I fell off a cliff." He added as the four girls' eyes widened when they heard the word 'dimension', while Ami looked in thought.</p><p>"I see. That explains the reason why you possess these skills and how come we have never seen something like this. This guild sounds like fun too." The bluenette noted.</p><p>"Wait, nobody has a comment on my falling off a cliff? Is this how Pluto brings people to places?" The rose haired pondered, earning a collective shrug from the girls.</p><p>"Anyway, I can also eat fire."</p><p>The girls' jaws dropped at that point.</p><p>"What?" They all shouted at the same time.</p><p>'Oh, of course they react to that.' Natsu thought, but instead said. "I used to get that a lot. But then people got used to it."</p><p>"Is there anything else about you that we need to know?" Minako wondered as if she expected the rose haired teen to say something even crazier than the eating fire thing.</p><p>"Let's see." Natsu said as he started counting with his fingers. "I have a talking cat companion, I am not from here, Pluto brought me by throwing me off a cliff, I was raised by a dragon and I can use and eat fire. Nope, that's it." He added as Usagi, Minako and Makoto sighed in relief while Rei and Ami looked deep in thought.</p><p>"I think it's my turn now." Natsu said after a moment as everyone's focus shifted back to him.</p><p>"Ask away." Ami said as Natsu nodded.</p><p>"Who are you girls? I mean, what are the Sailor Senshi?" The rose haired teen asked.</p><p>"We'll answer that." Luna said as Natsu turned to the two cats.</p><p>"Thousands of years ago in this world, there was a kingdom on the moon. It was called the Silver Millennium and it prospered for more than a thousand years. That was thanks to its kind leaders who lived longer than normal and could watch over the Moon Kingdom and the Earth itself from any negative influence. Queen Serenity, in particular, was a very compassionate and kind woman who managed to govern the kingdom with fairness and justice even after the king's death." Artemis started.</p><p>"Her only daughter was Princess Serenity. She was a girl who was fascinated by the unknown, which, in particular, was Earth itself. Despite being ordered not to go to Earth, the princess regularly visited the planet and fell in love with its prince, Endymion. But Beryl, a woman who practiced sorcery, wanted to marry Prince Endymion who was in love with Serenity. That fueled her jealousy over Serenity and made it easier for Metalia, an evil queen whose true form was like a cloud of darkness, to take control of her and turn the Earth Kingdom into the Dark Kingdom, which then attacked the Moon Kingdom. The two forces met and, after heavy losses from both fronts, Beryl managed to kill both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Serenity's friends and guardians, the Sailor Senshi, also fell in battle." Luna continued.</p><p>"That's when Queen Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal, the Moon Kingdom's holy stone, to stop all evil. Furthermore, she gave the prince and the princess, as well as the Sailor Senshi, another chance to live a peaceful life in the present day Earth, and more specifically Tokyo." Artemis ended.</p><p>Natsu, who was listening intently the entire time, looked at a loss of words.</p><p>"Wow. Just… wow. I wasn't sure what to expect, but this. Wow." He muttered as he looked at the girls.</p><p>"Then you must be…" He started.</p><p>"The reincarnated Sailor Senshi." Minako said with a grin.</p><p>"And the princess is…" He started again.</p><p>"The princess? That's me." Usagi said as she rubbed the back of her head.</p><p>"So the prince is…" Natsu said again.</p><p>"Tuxedo Kamen?" Makoto finished for him.</p><p>"Who is Mamoru. Wow." The rose haired teen concluded. For a moment there was silence, each person taking in what they just heard. After a while, Natsu looked up.</p><p>"And this threat? Does it have anything to do with the Dark Kingdom?" The rose haired teen asked.</p><p>"We don't think so. We have already fought with the resurrected Dark Kingdom. It came at a high prize, but Queen Serenity and the Silver Crystal gave us another chance." Rei said with a sad smile.</p><p>"And then we had to fight enemies from our future. They called themselves the Black Moon clan. They were controlled by the Death Phantom, an cruel man who used the clan for his own purposes, and Nemesis who was Death Phantom's true master. In the end, we managed to stop this evil as well, with no sacrifices this time." Minako added as Natsu nodded in understanding.</p><p>"But this current threat? We know next to nothing about it. Rei-chan has already been attacked and we were powerless to stop that single daimon the first time. Usagi-chan got an update in her power after that, but our knowledge on this threat hasn't expanded yet." Ami admitted.</p><p>'Then they are as clueless as me about the daimons. And they even have a hard time against them. Looks like I'm gonna have to go talk with the other Senshi after all.' Natsu thought as he got up.</p><p>"So now we both know each other's stories. You don't have to hesitate to call me for help." He said as he opened the door. "Your secret is safe with me." He added as he left the room.</p><p>"Wait." Rei said as Natsu got back in the room.</p><p>"What?" He asked.</p><p>"Where are you going?" The raven haired girl asked.</p><p>"I'm gonna go make something to eat. All this running and fighting and then walking and talking and thinking made me hungry." The rose haired teen said as the girls laughed.</p><p>"What now?" Natsu said in confusion.</p><p>"It's past midnight. You are going to escort everyone to their homes because it's late. And if anyone asks why were they here so late, you'll tell them that we were studying until that time, got it?" Rei advised as the girls looked at each other.</p><p>"We haven't thought about that. Good thinking, Rei-chan." Minako said.</p><p>"I just hope my mom won't kill me, or worse, doesn't let me eat ice cream." Usagi said as the girls started getting their stuff.</p><p>"Is that what you are worried about, Usagi? You should work on your priorities." Luna said as she shook her head.</p><p>"Let me get something to wear first then." Natsu said as he went to his room. The moment he was out of earshot, the girls quickly gathered in a circle.</p><p>"What do you make of him now?" Minako asked.</p><p>"I told you we could trust him." Usagi said with pride.</p><p>"We had to be sure that he is on our side. I am now." Ami added.</p><p>"I think it's funny that he got more surprised by our story than we got by his." Rei said.</p><p>"I still can't get over the fact that he was raised by a dragon." Makoto said.</p><p>"Ahem." Natsu cleared his throat as the girls broke the circle and looked at him. He was now sporting a green jacket and black jeans.</p><p>"Can we go now? I'm really hungry, you know." The rose haired teen said.</p><p>"Alright then." Rei said as she escorted the group out of the shrine.</p><p>"Goodnight, everyone! Don't be late, Natsu-san!" The raven haired girl said as the girls bid her goodnight and left with the rose haired teen. Rei smiled until they were out of site, then got back inside.</p><p>'I have to go meditate again. Now that I know the meaning of the dragon, maybe I can understand something more about the threat we are facing.' The raven haired girl thought as she got inside the meditation room.</p><hr/><p>"That Usagi's mom can go from really scary to really sweet so quickly, it's frightening." Natsu noted after Makoto and he left the Tsukino house where they dropped Usagi. The trips to Minako's house first, and Ami's second, had been uneventful. When the three teens and cat arrived at Usagi's home however…</p><p>
  <em>"Tsukino Usagi!" A blue haired woman who wore an apron shouted once Usagi opened the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, mom?" Usagi hesitantly said like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's already midnight! Where have you been?" Usagi's mum said as Usagi seemingly shrunk in front of her mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Scary.' Natsu thought before Makoto whispered to him. "Tell her why Usagi was late." The rose haired teen noticed that Makoto was a couple of steps behind him and Usagi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine." He muttered as he added inwardly 'What have I got myself into?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, Tsukino-san. Usagi-san has been studying with the rest of the girls at Rei-san's place."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Usagi's mum shifted her glare to Natsu who was sweating bullets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you are?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in obvious suspicion as Natsu gulped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Natsu Dragneel, ma'am. I'm working as a trainee in Rei-san's shrine. It's kinda my fault that the girls were late because I didn't want to break their concentration. You see, they were really focused in their studies." The rose haired teen explained as Usagi's mum stared at him, as if scanning him for any signs of deception.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You could just say that earlier, my dear boy." She said with a bright smile as Natsu sweatdropped at the sudden change in the woman's mood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Usagi, dear, go brush your teeth and then go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." The blue haired woman said as Usagi took advantage of the change and sped off with Luna in tow. She then turned back to Natsu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you for bringing her home, Natsu-kun. My name is Tsukino Ikuko. You can call me Ikuko-san. Now, how old are you, if I may ask?" Ikuko asked as Natsu's sweatdrop became more intense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eighteen, ma'am." The rose haired teen answered nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you are about as old as Mamoru-kun. Do you know him well?" Ikuko wondered, and Natsu's nervousness gave way to confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He is a nice guy and we're friends, yeah." He said before he looked back at Makoto who was staring at the starry sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi." He simply muttered, earning the brunette's attention, who then approached them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me, Tsukino-san. Natsu-san has to escort me home as well and it's already late." Makoto said. Ikuko blinked for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, Makoto-chan. I didn't notice you back there. Such a dependable young man you are, Natsu-kun. I shouldn't keep you kids then. Goodnight." The blue haired woman said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight, Tsukino-san." Both Natsu and Makoto said as they slowly walked away from the residence.</em>
</p><p>"Have I said thanks already?" Natsu said as Makoto giggled.</p><p>"About three or four times, I think." She joked before she pointed at a house. "That's where I live." She said with a smile as she stopped in front of the door.</p><p>"Thank you for bringing me home." The brunette said.</p><p>"Don't mention it." Natsu said as his stomach growled. The rose haired teen scratched his head in embarrassment.</p><p>"Hehe, looks like I am really hungry." He confessed and Makoto stood in thought.</p><p>"Why don't you come inside while I prepare something quick for you?" The brunette suggested as Natsu looked at the digital clock on the street.</p><p>'I still got two more hours.' He thought.</p><p>"Sure, if it's not a problem for you." Natsu said with a smile.</p><p>"Not at all, I enjoy making food for friends." Makoto said with a matching smile as the two teens got inside Makoto's house.</p><hr/><p>Natsu gulped down a bowl of noodles as Makoto returned from the kitchen.</p><p>"Your appetite is truly incredible, Natsu-san. You eat even more than Usagi-chan and she always goes on about how she needs to eat a lot because she is a growing girl." The brunette said with a fond smile as Natsu gave her back the now empty bowl.</p><p>"That hit the spot. Thanks, Makoto. You are a lifesaver." The rose haired teen said with a grin as Makoto faintly blushed.</p><p>"I've told you already, Natsu-san, I enjoy making food for friends." The brunette said as she went back in the kitchen to wash the last bowl. Natsu stretched as he got up.</p><p>"How come you live alone? I didn't know high school students can afford their own houses." The rose haired teen said as he looked around. For a while there was no response. Then he heard Makoto talk, but there was something different in her voice.</p><p>"My parents died in a plane crash some years ago. I've been leaving alone ever since thanks to the money they left for me in their will." The brunette said and Natsu instantly felt bad for bringing that up.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that." The rose haired teen said as he got inside the kitchen, where he saw Makoto standing above her sink, washing her face.</p><p>"It's okay. I've learned how to take care of myself after all these years." The brunette said as she turned and smiled at Natsu.</p><p>'I'm not that good at reading people, but it's obvious even to me that you are not okay about this. Who would move on so easily from their parents' death at such a young age?' He thought as he approached the girl in front of him and put his arms around her, surprising Makoto who couldn't hold it anymore and started crying on his shoulder. For a couple of moments they didn't talk, Makoto just let her emotions flow by crying while Natsu held her in comfort.</p><p>"No one should go through this alone." He said as Makoto looked up. "Even if you didn't have a mother figure or a father figure, you can entrust this to your friends. Letting go is good, it helps you move on."</p><p>He then pulled from the hug and fondly ruffled her hair, earning a small laugh from her.</p><p>"That's better." Natsu said with a grin as Makoto yawned.</p><p>"Sorry, I felt sleepy all of a sudden." The brunette said with embarrassment.</p><p>"It's alright, it's really late after all." Natsu said. "You should get some sleep. As for me, I should hurry if I don't want to be on the receiving end of Yuuichi's scolding for worrying Rei." The rose haired teen added in an attempt to make Makoto laugh.</p><p>"I'll tell Rei-chan that you ate at my place so she'll understand." Makoto said as she escorted Natsu outside.</p><p>"Goodnight, Makoto." Natsu said with a grin as he turned and started walking away.</p><p>"Goodnight, Natsu-san." Makoto said as she closed the door with a smile on her face.</p><p>Natsu looked at the door before he looked at the same clock he checked before.</p><p>'One hour before the meeting. I should hurry.' He thought as he started running.</p><hr/><p>"It's time." Sailor Uranus said as she stood on the entrance of Tokyo Tower.</p><p>"I thought you were sure that he would come. Why are you so nervous now?" Sailor Neptune asked as the blonde turned to see her.</p><p>"I'm still sure that he'll come. But, the longer he takes to appear shows part of his character. Think of a critical situation when for some reason we need assistance. How can we trust him if he can't be on time for a single meeting?" Sailor Uranus mused in mild annoyance.</p><p>"I would be there in time and you wouldn't have to worry about anything." Natsu declared as the two Sailor Senshi turned to face him. "For the record, I don't like it when someone attacks from behind, even if it is at an enemy."</p><p>"You failed to strike the woman. I simply assisted." Sailor Uranus countered with a hint of mockery.</p><p>"By using the same tactics she would use in that situation." Natsu shot back as a glare formed on his face.</p><p>"Maybe so, but can you really afford to be idealistic in this battle?" Sailor Uranus asked, glaring back.</p><p>"Ideals are important in moments like these. It makes us different from them. If we fight the same way they do, then we are no better." Natsu replied. The two fighters locked eyes, both refusing to look away.</p><p>"I think that's enough." Sailor Neptune interfered as the two broke eye contact and turned to the teal haired girl. "We came here to talk, not argue."</p><p>"I have some questions then." Natsu said, but Neptune shook her head.</p><p>"Not here. It's dangerous to speak in the open. We'll go inside the tower to talk." The teal haired Senshi said. Natsu nodded before he looked back to Uranus. It was obvious that she wanted to say more, but stopped because of her partner's intervention.</p><p>'This is going to be different from the talk I had earlier.' The rose haired teen thought as he followed the two Senshi.</p><hr/><p>"That's better." Sailor Neptune said once they reached the top level of the tower.</p><p>"How did you manage to get access to the tower so late at night?" Natsu asked with suspicion.</p><p>"That's not something you need to know." Sailor Uranus said. Natsu glanced at the blonde Senshi before he looked back at Neptune.</p><p>"So, will any of you tell me why are we here?" He asked as Sailor Neptune took a step towards him.</p><p>"We have noticed you have a certain set of skills. Skills that might catch the eye of those we fight. You will most likely be targeted by them, as you can pose a danger to their scheme." The teal haired girl started explaining as Natsu narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Is that a threat?" The rose haired teen asked with a hint of anger.</p><p>"I would call it a warning." Sailor Uranus said, and Natsu looked back at her. "The other Sailor Senshi only try to stop the appearing daimons from causing further chaos. They don't see the bigger picture, but rather they solve small problems after they have appeared. But you, you are like a man on a mission. You have attacked the red haired woman directly in an attempt to stop the appearance of the daimons for good. The enemy will definitely not want someone to screw with their plans."</p><p>"If they want to come for me, they can try. I like a good challenge." Natsu declared while grinning darkly.</p><p>'He actually looks serious about it. Is he brave, or just reckless?' Sailor Neptune thought as Natsu continued.</p><p>"What do you know about this woman then, or this threat in particular? And why haven't you tried working with the other Sailor Senshi?" Natsu asked. The two Sailor Senshi looked at each other before Neptune continued.</p><p>"The only thing we know is that she is part of a bigger scheme, but we are not sure what yet. Only…" she said as she looked in the distance. "…the end of the world as we know it will come."</p><p>"And the other Sailor Senshi are too soft." Sailor Uranus continued. "They don't have the heart to fully fight this looming threat."</p><p>"If they lacked heart, they would never stop the Dark Kingdom, or the Black Moon Clan. Where were you when they gave their lives to protect this world?" Natsu asked, raising his voice.</p><p>"We were fighting the current threat that we are facing. Do you have any idea how long have we been fighting? Can you even understand that the previous threats, they were nothing compared to this one? Ask Sailor Moon how her precious crystal was so vital in the previous battle turned out useless when a daimon attacked her." Sailor Uranus snapped back.</p><p>
  <em>But this current threat? We know next to nothing about it. Rei-chan has already been attacked and we were powerless to stop that single daimon the first time.</em>
</p><p>'That's what Ami was talking about.' Natsu thought as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Still, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to work together. You will have better chances in facing whatever comes at you with teamwork." The rose haired teen argued.</p><p>"Perhaps but, for the moment, we want you to work with us. Your unique style of approaching the problem is what we need in making the enemy come out in the open. Too long have we let them work from the shadows." Sailor Neptune suggested.</p><p>"So what are you looking for? An ally? Or simply bait?" Natsu asked.</p><p>'He is smarter than he looks.' Sailor Uranus thought.</p><p>"The former. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as they say. What do you think?" Sailor Neptune finished as she extended her hand in a show of good will.</p><p>'So they do want some sort of an alliance.' Natsu thought as he contemplated on what he heard. He also noticed that Uranus was momentarily surprised by her partner's action, though she quickly regained her composure.</p><p>"I don't really have many options left." The rose haired teen eventually said as he approached the two Sailor Senshi.</p><p>"You find out something, you tell me. I find out something, I do the same." He suggested as he took Neptune's hand. His eyes widened in recognition.</p><p>'Neptune's scent! It reminds me of... the ocean. Why is this familiar?' He thought before he realised that he held Neptune's hand longer than it was needed for a simple declaration of alliance. The teal haired Senshi looked surprised, and a bit amused, while Uranus had cocked an eyebrow. Natsu cleared his throat before he let go and shook the blonde's hand, noticing that she also had a distinctive earthly scent.</p><p>"I'll get a good night's sleep now if you don't mind. You'll know when I have something new." The rose haired teen said before he left the room.</p><p>'They obviously know more than they just said, but I guess we both have to earn each other's trust to do so. I didn't get that much out of them so as to tell the girls of this meeting, but something tells me that I'll have to be extra careful the next time a daimon attacks.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>